


Rainbow Bloom

by dandelionfairies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Internalized Homophobia, Louis is in denial, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Louis is in denial.  Louis has been in denial for far too long.  Then Harry enters his life and everything changes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 289
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020](https://bottomlouisficfest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Original Prompt: Louis loves flowers, so Harry gets him one every day.
> 
> It kinda strayed from the every day, but I really hope it lives up to everything the prompt submitter wanted.
> 
> .

Harry pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head as he approaches his stand. If he’s lucky, he’ll be next to Lottie this season again. He’s surprised that neither of them had reached out to figure that out. If nothing else, he’ll at least have his best friend here with him. He looks over when he sees Niall walking over.

“Guess who just pulled up?” Niall asks as he sets down the plastic container he has.

“If it isn’t Lottie and Liam, I don’t care,” Harry answers with a smile.

“Well, obviously it’s them.” Niall rolls his eyes at his best friend. “Why do I bother with you?” He gestures behind him. “I’ll start grabbing the tables. Which one do you want first?”

“The front one if it’s easily available.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Stop calling me that!” 

Harry rolls his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. He moves over to where Niall had placed the plastic container. After pulling the banner from the container, he grabs a chair and makes his way to the front of the popup tent. He should rethink the banner. Sure, he can leave it up all season, but it may be time for a change. Maybe he’ll talk to Lottie to see how she does hers.

After he finishes hanging the banner, he hops off the chair. He glances over at the sound of voices. He has to smile a little when he sees Liam walking up with Niall. The two men are obvious, at least to everyone around them.

“Hey, Harry,” Liam calls out.

Harry waves. “Morning, Liam. Glad to see we’re next to each other again!”

“Pretty sure I’m still deaf in one ear. Lottie squealed in the car when she found out.”

Harry laughs softly as he helps Niall move the table to the front of the tent. “I’m surprised she’s not already up here.” He looks over at the sound of an excited squeal. “Never mind.” He smiles as he watches Lottie run toward him.

“It’s you!”

Harry hugs her the moment she’s close enough. “It’s me.”

“You’ll be happy to know I talked my brother into coming today. I’m trying to get him here every week, but I don’t know if that will happen.”

Harry smiles. “Well, you have this week. Besides, you said he travels for work a lot. So what if he’s not here every weekend.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Harry.”

“Oh, I forgot.” He looks at Niall. “Want me to grab another table?”

“No,” Niall says. “You do whatever you need to up at this table.”

“Okay.”

“I am however going to grab another table.”

Harry squats down at the container again. He probably should have done more organizing before coming here. He should also think about updating some of his things. It’s been a while since he’s done that. After going over in his mind on the set up he wants for the front table, he makes his way behind the row of tents where he’s parked. He frowns a little when he sees a man standing at the bed of his truck.

“Can I help you?” Harry asks as he approaches.

The man jumps and turns around. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry. Um… just saw… doesn’t matter.” The man shrugs as he steps away from the truck.

Harry glances to where the man had been standing. He approaches the truck, pulling a flower from one of the pales. “Hey.”

“Look, I was just…” The man frowns when Harry holds out the flower.

“It’s what you were looking at?” Harry smiles when he nods. “Take it.” 

“Thank you. Um… how much…?”

Harry waves him off. “On me.” He watches him for a moment before he finally steps back over to take the flower.

“Thank you.” He gestures behind him. “I should probably head up before I get yelled at.”

“You Lottie’s brother?”

“Oh fuck. Whatever she’s told you about me are all lies.”

Harry covers his mouth after letting out a cackle. He clears his throat. “Um…”

“But yes, I am Lottie’s brother. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry nods. “Styles… Harry…” He sighs. “I’m Harry Styles.” He holds his hand out, watching as Louis seems unsure. The man finally reaches out and shakes Harry’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Boo Bear, what’s taking you so long?” Lottie asks as she walks back over.

“Call me that again,” Louis growls. He steps away from Harry.

Lottie smiles as she approaches them. “I see you met Harry.” Her smile widens. “The flower Mum always…”

“Yeah,” Louis interrupts. “I’ll start bringing the crates up.”

“Boo…” Lottie sighs when Louis walks away quickly.

Harry waits until Louis has walked to the tents before looking at Lottie. “He okay?”

“Mum used to put that flower on his bed after he had a bad day.”

“Oh…” Harry looks back toward the tents. “I should apologize.”

“No, don’t. He’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t think that’s what his issue is right now. I figured that’s just what he’ll use as his excuse. The other part… well, that’s something I won’t tell you. At least while he’s here.”

Harry grabs a couple of pales of flowers. He isn’t sure what to make of Lottie’s comment, but he doesn’t question anything. It’s really none of his business. 

The next hour is spent setting everything up. Of course, it also means that he and Niall argue about silly little things. At one point, Niall had even thrown a roll of ribbon at him.    
At least Lottie and Liam are just as bad. Harry even heard Louis get involved too. Harry and Niall are finishing up when he sees Louis walking toward the parked vehicles again.

“Ni, I’ll be right back,” Harry says.

“Okay,” Niall says. “Do I get a hug first?”

Harry smiles at his best friend. “Always.” He walks over and hugs Niall. “Thanks for throwing the ribbon at me.”

“Any time.” Niall kisses Harry’s cheek. “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t. I forgot my water in the truck.” It isn’t a complete lie. It just helps in his excuse to follow Louis. He hits Niall’s stomach before making his way between the tents.

“Lottie, just… I’m not gay!”

Harry stops in his tracks at the exclamation. His eyes widen slightly when he sees both Louis and Lottie look over “Sorry,” he mutters as he moves to his truck quickly. He leans in to grab his bottle of water quickly.

“Do it, Louis.”

Harry closes the door once again and notices Lottie making her way back up to the tents. He glances over to see Louis lighting a cigarette. “I didn’t mean to walk in on whatever that was.”

Louis waves him off. “Do you have siblings?”

“I have an older sister.”

“Do you fight?”

“Yeah, I suppose so. But it’s also different.”

Louis shrugs. “So yours doesn’t try telling you you’re gay?”

“I am gay.” Harry tenses a little.

“I’m not. And I don’t know what I have to do to make my sisters believe that. I’m not fucking gay. Fuck, I don’t know why they even think that. I mean come on. Why would I…?”

Harry squeezes the bottle in his hand. “I need to get back up to my booth,” he interrupts. He leaves before Louis can say anything else. He doesn’t want to listen to whatever the man has to say about what’s so wrong about being gay. He sits down beside Niall and sighs heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks.

“Nothing,” Harry answers. 

“Now you want to tell me the truth?”

Harry sighs. “Not really.” He looks over at his best friend. “We’ll talk later. But I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

Thankfully, people start showing up and Harry doesn’t have to think about anything but helping everyone with what they’re looking for. It isn’t difficult for him to get lost in what he’s doing.

Before he knows it, the end of the day is here. He looks around his booth, noting that there aren’t many flowers left. He looks over at Niall.

“Truck’s empty,” Niall says. “Good start to the season.”

Harry smiles. “Looks that way.” He sits down as he grabs his water. As he takes a drink, he throws a glance over to where Louis is finishing up with a customer. 

“Hey,” Lottie says as she walks over. “I don’t know what you two are doing after this. But we’re going to stop and grab some dinner. You two are welcome to come with.”

“I’m in,” Niall says.

Harry looks past Lottie to see Louis looking over at him. The man looks nervous. Harry has to wonder why. But he doesn’t want to add to his nervousness, even if the reasoning is disgusting. “I can’t, but thanks.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Niall asks.

“I mean, I can’t. I have some things I need to get done today.”

* * *

  
  
Harry looks up from where he’s sitting at his desk when one of his workers, Kacey, walks back. He smiles at his friend. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kacey answers. “There’s…” She gestures toward the front of the store. “There’s someone here to see you. He didn’t tell me his name. Just said he needed to talk to you.”

Harry frowns. “Okay. I’ll be right up. Let me just finish this page in booking and I’ll be up.”

“Okay. Just… he looks really nervous. Scared almost.”

Harry sets his pencil down. “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t wait then.” He follows Kacey through the curtain to find Louis standing by the premade bouquets. He raises an eyebrow.

“Harry…”

“It’s fine, Kacey.” He smiles at her before he makes his way over to Louis. “Hi.”

Louis jumps. “Fuck. Walk louder.”

Harry shoves his hands into his pockets. “I’ll keep that in mind. Kacey said you wanted to see me.”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Um…”

“Look, I have a lot of work that I need to get done. So…”

“I’m sorry about Saturday. I didn’t mean…” Louis sighs. “What I said came out wrong.”

“Did it? Because from where I stood…”

“Liam’s gay and he’s my best friend. I don’t have an issue with gay people or being around them. I do have a problem with people thinking I’m gay. I get asked all the time. Do you know how that feels? I had a fucking teacher ask me because I told the class I wanted a garden. Because apparently straight men can’t like flowers.”

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Because you have no idea how hard life can be. Not only am I a gay man. I am a man with long hair. I am also a man who owns a flower shop. So forgive me if I don’t feel sorry for you because you’ve had people question you about being gay. Excuse me, I have to go back to work.”

“No, Harry…” Louis growls. “I’m sorry. Fuck. Why can’t I just talk like a fucking normal person? This is why I…” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. It’s not fair to you to have to deal with any of what you do. I obviously don’t know what’s been said or whatever, but I can imagine. I know what it’s been like for Liam. And he…”

Harry nods. “Doesn’t look like me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You know, I don’t think the problem is you being tired of everyone questioning you. I think the problem is that you are afraid of the answer.”

“Excuse me? I don’t…” He stops when the bell on the door rings. 

Harry looks over, putting on a bright smile. “Welcome to Rainbow Bloom. I’ll be right with you.” He looks at Louis again. “What’s your favorite color?”

“My… what?”

“It’s a simple question, Louis.”

“Red.”

“Hmm…” Harry walks over to the opposite wall, pulling a flower from one of the pales. When he returns to where Louis is standing, he’s not surprised by the look he’s getting. “You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with straight men liking flowers. My passion for this came from my stepdad. Have a great evening, Louis.” He walks over to the new customer.

* * *

  
  
Louis sets the crate he has down beside the table. He glances over to the stand beside them to see that Harry and Niall are setting up as well. He wants to go over and apologize to Harry again, but he doesn’t want to cause any kind of scene. Seems like he’s good at that.

“You okay?” Lottie asks.

“Yeah,” Louis answers. “Sorry. Just thinking.”

“This have anything to do with why Harry’s acting weird?” Lottie frowns when Louis flinches. “Okay, I was kidding, but what the hell is going on?”

“I may have accidentally insulted him last week. On two different occasions.”

“Louis.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Go apologize.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I don’t want to cause a scene.” He isn’t surprised at the way his sister glares at him. “Lottie…”

“Fix this.”

“I will.” Louis wrinkles his nose as he watches Lottie walk away. He isn’t sure how he’s going to fix it, but he’ll think of something. He has to. He doesn’t want to ruin his sister’s friendship with Harry.

Louis makes his way to where they had parked to continue helping carry the crates in. He glances behind him when he hears footsteps. Of course it’s Harry that’s walking behind him. 

“Morning,” Louis says.

“Morning,” Harry responds. 

Louis moves to the back of his car, grabbing one of the crates. He throws another look over to where Harry is pulling a couple of pales from his truck. “Those are different from last week.”

“I try to switch some out each week.”

“Makes sense.” Louis sighs as he follows Harry through to the front of the tents. The man couldn’t get away from him quickly enough. Not that Louis blames him.

Once Louis knows that Lottie has everything set up, he makes his way over to Harry’s tent. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, but he can’t let this continue. Harry looks up from where he’s putting together some bouquets.

“Can we talk?” Louis asks.

Harry sighs but nods. “Fine. Let me finish this. I’ll meet you by the cars.”

“Okay.”

Louis leans against his car as he lights a cigarette. He doesn’t need one right now, but he knows it’ll help calm his nerves. He has to fix this. He needs to make this right for Lottie.

“Sorry,” Harry says as he approaches. “Someone stopped by and Niall was finishing something up.”

Louis nods. “No problem.” He lifts his hand to show Harry his cigarette. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No.” He moves to lean against the car, keeping some distance between him and Louis. “I don’t have a lot of time. People are going to start showing up.”

“I know. I won’t keep you.” Louis takes a drag from his cigarette, savoring the taste before he continues. “You and my sister are friends. I don’t know how you feel about your friendship with her, but Lottie considers you a very close friend.”

“I feel the same.”

“I don’t want my dumb arse to be the cause of any friction there. Not just that… I’ve been hearing so much about the great Harry Styles. Lottie always told me that we have a lot in common. But I guess I overlooked any of it when she… it doesn’t matter. The fact is I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause problems for you.” He looks over when Harry scoffs at that. “What?”

“Still trying to figure out what Lottie was thinking when she told me you and I were a lot alike. Because so far? I can’t find anything other than flowers.” 

Louis watches as Harry pushes himself off the side of the car. “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea about what…”

“I get it, Louis.” Harry looks at the smaller man. “You aren’t gay. Does Liam know how much of a homophobic arse you are?”

“What? No…”

“I have to go.” Harry walks away before Louis can say anything else.

Louis finishes his cigarette before he makes his way back up to the tents. As he approaches Lottie, he can feel the tension in the air. “Lot…”

“What did you do now?”

“I tried apologizing to him, Lottie.”

“Well, you did a horrible job.” She shoves a flower into his chest. “He told me to give this to you. A petunia means anger, Louis. You better figure out how to fix this.”

“Maybe we just weren’t meant to be friends. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I could accept that if you weren’t being an arse. What happened, Louis?”

“He thinks I’m homophobic. Don’t fucking say anything about me. We’ve been over this, Lottie.” Louis sighs. 

_ Maybe Harry’s right. Maybe the problem is he’s afraid of the ans… _

“Can I ask you something? And I’m not trying to start a fight, Louis. I’m curious.”

“Okay. Ask.”

“Would it be so wrong if you were?”

Louis frowns at her. “Have you met my best friend, Lottie? He’s gay. I don’t fucking care about that.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Yes… no… I don’t know.” Louis drops his head forward and sighs. “Fuck.”

* * *

  
  
Louis walks into Rainbow Bloom and sees Niall standing behind the counter. Does that mean Harry isn’t here? Louis approaches the counter.

“Before you kick me out,” Louis says when Niall raises an eyebrow at him, “I came to apologize.”

Niall snorts. “Apparently you’ve failed miserably every other time you did,” he says.

“That’s fair. I tend to talk without thinking.”

“Pretty fucking obvious.” Niall sighs. “Wait here.”

Louis frowns as he watches Niall walk to the back of the shop. Okay, so maybe Harry is here. He can hopefully apologize without saying something fucking stupid and this can all be over with. He moves over to where he sees a framed photo. He smiles when he sees that it’s Harry and Niall standing in front of the shop. It looks like it may have been when they first opened.

“So,” Niall says walking back out. “Harry’s not here.”

Louis sighs. “You couldn’t just tell me that in the beginning?”

“If you would shut up and let me talk…” Niall shakes his head. “Told me to tell you that if you’re actually serious about apologizing, you could go to the greenhouse.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Louis climbs out of his car and looks around. He’s not sure he’s even in the right spot until he sees a familiar truck. He makes his way down the small walking path to the door. Is he supposed to just walk in?

“Hello?” he calls out as he steps inside.

“Come on in,” Harry calls back.

Louis closes the door behind him before he moves through to where he’d heard Harry call from. “Hi.”

Harry looks up from where he’s sitting. “Hi,” he says. “Gimme a sec, I’m just about done.”

“No problem. I can go. I don’t want to interrupt your work.”

“Whether you were here or not, I’m almost done.” Harry looks away again. “Lottie send you to apologize again?”

“No. This is all me.”

“Hmm…”

Louis goes to say something else, but Harry turns away from him completely. “Do you own this?”

“Niall and I do, yeah.” Harry moves and stands up. “Bought it last year.” He gestures behind him. “Let me go wash up and we can talk.”

“Okay.”

“Follow me.”

Louis nods as he follows Harry through to the back of the greenhouse. “You have a great place here.”

“Thank you. I have a good team here.”

“Did you know this is what you wanted to do?”

“For the most part.” Harry looks at Louis as he grabs the towel beside him. “I always knew I wanted to do something with botany. I wasn’t sure how though. If it wasn’t for Niall, I’m not sure I would have ever figured it out.” He shrugs. “But I love what I do.”

“It shows.” Louis shoves his hands into his pockets as he looks around the greenhouse. “I tried growing flowers last year. Ended up killing them. Probably not a good idea to do that when I travel the way I do.”

Harry laughs softly. “You just need someone to keep an eye on them when you’re gone.”

“That’s probably where I failed.” Louis looks at Harry again.

“We can take a walk around while we talk.”

“Okay.” Louis nods as he moves to follow Harry outside of the greenhouse. “How much of this is yours?”

“What’s within the fences. Everything else is part of the nature reserves. There’s a bit of foot traffic because of the trails. It actually helps the shop that way. Speaking of the shop. You showed up there again.”

“I did.” Louis lets out a soft breath. “I’ve been making a fool out of myself since I met you. I tend to speak before thinking sometimes. But I’m not who you think I am. I’m not some homophobic prick. My best friend is gay. We’ve been friends since we were little.”

“That really doesn’t prove anything.”

“I know. But…” Louis shrugs. “I think you might be right.”

“About what?”

“I’m afraid of the answer.” He can feel Harry’s gaze on him now. “I just mean… I don’t even know what I mean.”

“I think you do.”

Louis looks at Harry when they come to a stop by the fence. “It’s something I’ve never talked about to anyone. Lottie and Liam don’t even know.”

“Maybe you need to admit it to someone that isn’t in your little group.”

“Maybe.” He gestures toward the fence. “Is it okay to lean on the fence?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, that’s fine. Or…” He moves over to the opening. “There’s a bench not far.”

“Lead the way.” Louis follows Harry. “Do you walk out here often?”

“Not as much as I would like.”

Once they’re sitting, Louis stares straight ahead. How is he supposed to open up to Harry when he can’t even tell his best friend? He can feel Harry watching him. Normally, he would feel uneasy because of the situation. This time? There’s something calming about the moment.

“Take your time,” Harry says. “It’s obvious that this is not easy for you. And I don’t want to push you, but it seems like you actually want to talk about it.”

Louis nods slowly. “It worries me,” he admits. “Talking about it I mean. No one knows about this. I think Mum knew, but she never said anything. Looking back, I wish she had.”

“She probably figured you would figure it out on your own.”

Louis shakes his head. “No, not this. This was… so much more.” He looks down at his hands. “When I was five or so, I was hanging out with my father. He um… we were at a park. I don’t remember everything about the day. Or maybe I don’t want to remember. I don’t know. I do remember seeing another little boy. I was so excited because I would have someone to play with. I was about to ask my father if I could go play with the boy when he pulled me away quickly. When I asked him why we were leaving, he told me that no son of his would be seen with the son of fanny boys. I had no idea what that even meant. So that night when he put me to bed I asked him.”

“Lou…”

“It’s fine.” Reaching up, Louis wipes his eyes. “He told me that two men should never be together the way a man and woman are. For the next three days, he continually told me how wrong it is.”

“Lou, I’ve met Mark. I don’t…”

“Mark isn’t my father.” Louis clears his throat as he looks over at Harry. “Mark is my dad. I have his name and I will always call him Dad. But he’s not my bio dad.”

“Oh…”

“I am not who you think I am, Harry. I am not some homophobic prick. I was the first person Liam told when he came out. And I was thrilled. I was so happy for him. I never thought for a second he was any different than before that moment. But when it comes to me? All I can think about is what that fucking prick told me. I don’t even know why. Because I don’t even consider him part of me.”

“You were so young when it happened, though. So it’s understandable that it’s still sitting in the back of your head. I’m sorry you had to deal with that. And I’m sorry for judging you.”

“No, you were right. I don’t know what it is about you, Harry, but you make me want to…” He shrugs. “I don’t even know.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling. Don’t think about anything else. What are you feeling right this moment?”

“Scared.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning finds Harry being distracted as he sets up for the market. He finds himself continually looking over toward Lottie’s booth to see if Louis had shown up yet. Maybe he isn’t coming this week. He frowns at the thought. When they left each other at the greenhouse, Louis had told him that he’d see him Saturday.

“What is with you?” Niall asks.

Harry sighs as he looks at his best friend. “Nothing,” he answers. “Everything.” He wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know.” 

“Okay, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Louis came to talk to me the other day. We actually talked. He apologized and actually meant it. He explained everything.”

“Yeah? What was up then?”

“Something that he hasn’t told anyone before. And I’m not going to be the one to tell anyone else. Just know that I understand.”

Niall nods. “Okay. But you need to get your head in the game because people are starting to come around.”

“I know.”

Harry is talking with an older woman when he sees Louis come into view. He throws a quick look over at the man who steps into line behind the woman. He turns his attention back to the task at hand. It doesn’t take him long to get the bouquet set for her before he moves her along to Niall.

“Good morning,” Harry says as Louis approaches.

“Morning,” Louis says. He holds out a covered cup. “I brought you tea.”

Harry smiles as he takes the cup. “Thank you.”

“Kinda asked Lottie if she knew how you like it. So if it’s wrong, blame her.” Louis shrugs. “I just wanted to say thank you for the other day.”

Harry watches Louis closely. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. But you’re welcome.” He holds a finger up. “Wait here.” He walks away before Louis can say anything else. He finds the flower he’s looking for before making his way back to Louis. “This is a purple hyacinth. It means I’m sorry.”

Louis frowns a little as he reaches out to take the flower. “Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one…”

“Just take it.” Harry smiles at the way Louis rolls his eyes but does finally take the flower.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiles.

Louis gestures over toward Jelliish’s booth. “I should probably go help out.”

“Probably a good idea.” Harry watches as Louis gives him a small wave before he makes his way to Lottie’s booth. As he turns away, he bites down on his bottom lip. He’s not entirely sure how to take what just happened.

Harry sits down after they finally end for the day. He lets out a soft breath as he runs a hand through his hair. It had been a busy day, but it’s all worth it. He looks over at Niall and smiles.

“Another great day,” he says.

Niall shakes his hand. “Pretty amazing,” he says.

Harry nods in agreement. “I’m definitely ready for a shower, though.”

“Not until we clean up, Styles.”

“Why do you think I bring you along?” He reaches out, hitting Niall’s stomach lightly. “All right, let’s finish up. It won’t take long.”

A short time later, Harry walks to his truck with the last of the empty pails. He finds Louis leaning against his car, cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. Harry frowns a little at the look on his face.

“Hey,” Harry says.

Louis looks up. “Hey.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah, arguing with my editor.” Louis shoves his phone into his pocket. “She drives me to smoke more than I already do sometimes.”

“Probably not a good thing.” Harry leans against his truck. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” He shrugs. “Thank you again for the other day.”

“Stop thanking me.” He watches the other man closely. “What’s wrong? You seem like you want to say something.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Harry nods. “Okay. Should I be worried?”

Louis laughs softly. “No. It’s not bad. I know we got started off on the wrong foot. And that’s my fault. I just…”

“Boo, you ready?” Lottie asks as she approaches.

Harry watches as Louis pushes himself off his car. He’s disappointed because he wants to know what Louis was going to say. He looks over at Lottie who is searching through her bag. He steps over to Louis then.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asks softly.

Louis nods. “Yeah. I’m not going to be here next week. I leave for my next job on Thursday.”

“Oh. Where are you headed? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all. I’m heading to Tunisia. I’m doing a road trip tour.”

“Yeah? That should be interesting.”

“I hope so. Listen, would it be okay if I texted you? Or if we got together this week before I leave? I mean… if you want.”

Harry smiles. “I’d like that. Both of those. Gimme your phone.” After putting his phone number into Louis’ phone, he hands it back to him. “Use it whenever you want.”

Louis nods. “Okay.”

* * *

  
  
Tuesday. It’s Tuesday and Harry still hasn’t heard anything from Louis. He’s disappointed. However, he knows that Louis is still trying to figure things out. It makes sense that he’s struggling to continue reaching out. 

As Harry is locking up for the evening, his phone alerts him to a new message. He almost ignores it, figuring it’s Niall telling him not to stay too late. But something makes him pull his phone from his pocket. The moment he opens the new message, he’s thankful he did.

_ I’m sorry it took so long to text you. I’ve been trying to figure out what to say. I still don’t know what to say. But… I know it’s last minute. Would you want to get together tonight? Meet up for a drink or something? _

_ This is Louis… _

Harry smiles as he reads the message again. He can tell just how nervous Louis is by simply reading what he’d sent.

**_No problem! I was just thinking about you actually. Just leaving the shop. Why don’t you come over for dinner? If you want…_ **

_ That sounds good! Tell me when and where. _

Harry checks the time and wrinkles his nose. He would need to stop to pick something up to cook. He also wants to grab a shower. Why didn’t he leave work early? It’s not like he needed to stay this late.

**_Does 7:30 work? {address}_ **

_ Perfect!  _

**_Anything you don’t eat?_ **

Harry starts walking toward the small grocery store down the street as he continues his conversation with Louis. He wants to make sure he makes the perfect dinner for Louis. He’s not even sure why it has to be perfect. That’s not true. It could be a dinner for a complete stranger. Harry always wants things to be perfect. It’s almost an obsession. However, it seems different this time.

It’s just before seven-thirty when Harry hears a knock on his door. He wrinkles his nose as he takes a look around. After he pulls his hair back into a quick bun, he makes his way to the front hall and opens the door. He smiles when he sees Louis standing there.

“Hey,” he says.

Louis smiles. “Hey back.”

Harry moves to the side. “Come in.” Once Louis steps in, Harry is closing the door once again. “Hope you found the place okay.”

“Yeah, I did.” Louis turns to look at Harry. “Sorry, it took me so long to text.”

“You really need to stop apologizing. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

Louis shrugs. “Smells good in here.”

“It’s just about ready. Lemon pepper salmon with rice and veggies. Come on into the kitchen.” Harry leads the man through to the kitchen. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“That would be perfect.”

Harry pours them both a glass of Pinot Grigio before turning and handing one to Louis. “You leave on Thursday?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods. “I have to be at the airport at three in the morning.”

“That’s rough. I’m sure it’ll be worth it though.”

“I hope so. So do you write for just one magazine or something?”

Louis shakes his head. “No. I’m freelance. I’m able to send to multiple. Depends on the offers. I’m not always looking for the most money. It really depends on what else they can offer me. I’ve actually been in talks with a publishing company on writing some kind of book too.”

“Yeah? That’s amazing.”

“It’s nothing but talks right now.”

“Is it something you want to do?”

“It’s something I want to think about.” Louis shrugs. “I think it would really depend on what they’re looking for. If they just want to throw things together, I’m out. That’s not what I would want.”

“Understandable.” Harry sets his glass down before moving over to the oven. “If you were to do it, how would you want to do it?”

“I think I’d want to do something new. Maybe do like a month-long journey or something and write about that.”

Harry smiles, setting the baking sheet on top of the stove. “Sounds like you’ve actually put a lot of thought into it.”

“Maybe not a lot, but some.” Louis moves over when Harry reaches around him. “You could have asked me to move.”

“Didn’t need to.” Harry smiles, winking at the smaller man. As he turns back toward the stove, he swears he sees Louis blushing. He doesn’t want to put too much thought into it, however. Besides, they’re nothing but friends. So why is he having to tell himself this? “We can eat in the living room.”

“Okay. I’ll grab your wine. You lead the way.”

Harry grins. “Follow me.”

They settle on the couch, where Harry makes sure to keep space between them. He doesn’t want Louis to feel uncomfortable. While he sits close beside his friends, and he would like to think he and Louis are becoming friends, he doesn’t want to push anything. Louis’ still fragile right now.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asks after they start eating.

Harry looks over at him. “Of course,” he answers.

“What do you expect from me?”

Harry frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean this. All of this. I know I’m the one who asked to hang out and I asked for your number. But what are you expecting from me?”

“Nothing but your friendship. At least I hope we can be friends.” Harry watches as tension in Louis’ shoulders release. “You told me you aren’t gay, Lou. I’m not going to put a pass on someone who’s straight.”

“I don’t know what I am, honestly.” Louis looks over at Harry. “I’m confused.”

Harry nods slowly. “That’s okay. You don’t have to know. With everything you’d been through? It’s natural to be confused. Just know that you have people you can talk to.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Will you have access to your phone and stuff when you’re Tunisia?”

“I have no idea. I’ve gotten mixed responses when I’ve talked to people.” Louis shrugs. “So we’ll see. I do know that there are stops along the trip that I will have access to phones if needed. So if nothing else, I can always call home at that point.”

“Who’s always your first call?”

“Lottie. If I’m not able to call anyone else, I know she’ll call Dad and let him know. But I always try to call at least Lottie and Dad. It depends on where I’m going on how the contact is.”

Harry nods. “Where haven’t you been that you really want to go?”

“Paris, actually. I have not been there yet. I don’t even know why.”

Harry smiles. “Guess you better start planning that one.”

“Guess so.” Louis laughs softly. “What about you? I know you don’t do what I do. But have you traveled at all?”

“A little. Nothing like you. I went to New York and LA years ago. I went to Sweden last year.” 

“Where’s the one place…?”

“Paris.” Harry blushes as he answers before Louis even finishes the question. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Louis’ smile widens as he looks at Harry once again. “Looks like we both need to start planning a trip to Paris.”

“Yeah, maybe so.”

It’s nearly midnight when Harry walks Louis to the door. He leans against the doorframe as he watches Louis turn toward him.

“Have a great trip,” Harry says. “I expect updates if you’re able to.”

Louis smiles. “Of course. And if I can’t, I’ll tell you all about it when I get home.”

“You could tell me then no matter what. Text me when you get home tonight. Let me know you made it safely.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good. I’m glad you came tonight.”

“Me too. I’ll let you know when I get home. I walked. So it’ll be about twenty minutes.”

Harry frowns. “Want me to drive you?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not far. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. But text me.”

“I will. Night, Harry.”

“G’night.”

Harry watches as Louis walks down the front walk before he disappears into the dark night. He should have insisted on driving the man home, but he also knows he couldn’t. As long as he gets the text stating that Louis made it home, he’ll be happy. After losing sight of the smaller man, Harry closes and locks the door.

* * *

  
  
Louis walks into Jelliish, smiling when he sees his sister at the counter. “Morning,” he says as he approaches.

“Morning,” Lottie says as she looks up from what she’s doing. “You’re chipper this morning. Why?”

Louis shrugs. “Guess I’m just excited about my trip.” 

“Hmm… whatever you say.” She turns back to the basket of jellies she’s putting together.

“Need help with anything?”

“Nope, just about done.”

“I don’t remember getting an order for anything like that. I mean, I know I didn’t get everything, but I’m the one that finished the books for you.”

“This wouldn’t be in there. Other than inventory purposes.” Lottie smiles at her brother. “Harry and I have an agreement. When we met, he wanted to try the jellies. I gave him a jar and he insisted on paying. I told him the only payment I would accept from him would be flowers.”

Louis’ about to say something when the bell on the door rings, signaling a customer. He turns to see Harry walking in with a basket of flowers. There’s a thrill that flows through him, followed quickly by a wave of nerves.

Harry smiles as he approaches. “Morning, Tomlinsons,” he says.

“Morning,” Lottie says. “Just in time. I just finished putting your basket together.”

“Like I wouldn’t have waited.” Harry sets his basket on the counter. “And…” He pulls one of the flowers. “I was hoping I would get to see you today.”

Louis is sure he blushes. He just hopes neither Lottie nor Harry can tell. “Oh? Why?”

“Wanted to give you this.” Harry holds the yellow flower out to him. “It’s a daffodil.”

Louis smiles as he takes the flower. “Thank you. What does this one mean?” He lifts the flower to his nose to smell the petals.

“New beginnings.”

Louis meets Harry’s gaze, his smiling widening once again. “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Lottie mutters. “Thanks for the flowers, Harry.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry says. “Um… I should head back. I have several special orders today.” He waves at Lottie. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Louis follows Harry outside. “Thanks again for the flower.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry shoves his hands into his pockets. “Have a good trip. Looking forward to hearing all about it.”

“I’ll try to keep in touch. But…” Louis shrugs. “We’ll see how it all goes.”

“Of course. Let me know when you get back?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I will.” He smiles as Harry nods. “Get back to work, Styles.”

“See you when you get back.”

Louis walks back into Jelliish a moment later. He frowns at the look his sister gives him as he approaches the counter again. “What?” he asks.

“Explain,” Lottie answers. “I know you two talked, but you’re acting weird.”

Louis shrugs. “We did talk. And we kinda hung out last night.”

“And you didn’t tell me before? So things are okay?”

“Yeah. Don’t make a big deal out of it. Let’s just say…” He runs a hand through his hair. “I opened up to him about something no one else knows. I think Mum may have known, but she never said anything. Please don’t ask me and do not ask him. Right now I need to figure this out myself.”

Lottie nods. “You’re okay though?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He smiles at her. “As soon as I’m ready, you’ll be the first person to know.”

“Yeah, I better be.” Lottie practically bounces around the counter. “I need to hug you now.”

Louis laughs softly. “Well, I won’t say no to a hug.” He wraps his arms around his sister. “You still coming for dinner?”

“Of course! Not missing my last night with you for a week. And it’s going to be weird on Saturday. I’ve gotten pretty used to you being there with us.”

“I’ve gotten used to being there. But I’ve been planning this tour for a while. And it’s probably time I get back to work.”

“Probably a good idea.” Lottie kisses his cheek before she walks back around to the other side of the counter. “Are you going to stay in touch with Harry?”

“I don’t know how much service I’ll actually have. So I may only be able to call you on the stops. But if I’m able to, definitely.”

“Good.”

“Just know it’s possible that I’ll only be able to contact you and that won’t be much if it does happen that way.”

“I know. I remember that Egypt trip you took. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Promise.”

* * *

  
  
Louis steps out into the warm air of Tunis. He looks around, trying to find where he needs to go. He smiles at the sight of a small group gathered. It’s almost safe to say that this is where he needs to be. He knows that there are supposed to be six total people in his group. As he gets a better look, he sees a semi-familiar face. It’s a woman that he’s run into in some of his previous trips. As he approaches the group, he sees Eleanor smile.

“I knew you’d be here,” she says.

Louis laughs softly. “I should have known you would be,” he responds. 

It doesn’t take long for their van to arrive and loaded with everyone’s luggage. Louis’ learned, especially on trips like this, just how to pack. He remembers the first trip he’d taken that was like this. He’d definitely overpacked and it was difficult for him to even manage. But it’s gotten easier.

As he settles into his seat, he’s thankful when Eleanor slides in beside him. It’s not that he wouldn’t want to get to know any of the others. He just knows Eleanor. Maybe not well, but it’s better than nothing. He looks out the window as a thought pops into his head. Maybe he could open up to her about his thoughts. He frowns a little, unsure on how she would feel though. 

“I know we don’t know each other that well,” Eleanor says, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. “But I heard that for the camping portions we get to choose who we share a tent with. I’m not making a pass at you. I just think we get on well. And…”

“It’s a deal, roomie,” Louis interrupts.

Louis is definitely glad he and Eleanor had decided to stick together. Especially when they reach the first night of camping. The first two days consisted of amazing sights and lessons on Tunisia; he’s going to have a difficult time limiting what he writes about. The third day is a hike through the desert to their campground The entire hike, he could hear the complaints from the other four. Sure, it was exhausting, but they had to know about this coming into this, right?

Louis dips into the tent, smiling as he watches Eleanor choose one of the beds.

“Okay if I take this one?” she asks.

“Works for me,” he answers. He sits down and takes a deep breath. “Want to take a walk over to the watering hole to clean up?”

“Sounds perfect.” She smiles at him. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We have to get to know each other more. So more questions.”

“Okay. I can agree to that.”

They talk about the simple things as they make their way to the small watering hole; asking about the other’s family, their interests outside of traveling like this. Louis is slightly surprised at how down to earth Eleanor really is. It makes him want to open up to her, get her thoughts on what’s going on in his own head.

As they make their way into their tent that night, Louis decides it’s time. Eleanor doesn’t seem the type to judge him for anything. She actually reminds him of his sisters to an extent. 

“Hey, I know we’re both tired,” Louis says. “But I was hoping we could maybe talk?”

Eleanor frowns as she looks at him. “Of course.” She gestures toward her bed. “Come on over and sit.” 

Louis makes sure the tent flap is closed before he walks over. He slips out of his shoes before climbing onto Eleanor’s bed, settling in with his feet tucked under him. He tried to ignore the worried look on her face, but he really can’t.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“I um…” He shrugs. “I’m just going to spit it out. I don’t know how you’re going to react. But you remind me of my sisters a little, so I would think it would be like them. I recently met someone that has opened my eyes I guess you could say.”

“Okay.” Eleanor reaches out and squeezes his hand. “Take your time.”

“I’m confused about… about who I am.”

“What part?”

“I’ve been with women before. I’ve slept with them. But… something always felt off. And I always put it off as it just wasn’t the right one, you know? A couple of weeks ago, I met my sister’s friend. There was something in just looking at him. I’ve always told everyone I’m not gay. But I think I might be.”

“Would it be wrong if you were?”

“No. That’s the thing. My best friend is gay. We’ve been friends for over twenty years. I was the first person he told and I never looked at him as anything different no matter what. He’s still Liam. My biological father kept telling me how wrong it was when I was little. And even though I know there is nothing wrong with it, something in the back of my head always tells me it is.”

“So do you like this guy?”

“I mean… maybe? There were some issues in the beginning because of me. But… he’s really nice. We hung out before I left. I don’t remember laughing that much in ages. I know we could be friends. But then I go back to that feeling.”

“And you’re thinking that feeling is what could have been missing when you were with women?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Louis shrugs again.

“You texted someone when we got into the van the other day. Who was it?”

“Harry.”

“And that’s your sister’s friend?” Eleanor smiles when Louis simply nods. “I’m not going to tell you to jump into anything with him. I am, however, going to tell you to let things happen. You should have seen your face when he answered you. Let yourself open up to him and see where it goes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s obvious you have some sort of feelings going on. You won’t know what they are until you let yourself be open with him. Let him get to know you. Let yourself get to know you without having those thoughts from your father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is talking with a customer when he sees a familiar figure appear at the other end of the table. He doesn’t look over, not allowing himself to be distracted. Instead, he continues to tell the customer the best option for the type of bouquet she’s looking for. It doesn’t take her long to make her final decision and Harry moves to put the bouquet together. He smiles when he sees Louis moving around to look at the flowers.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Harry says.

“Take your time, love,” Louis responds.

Harry smiles at the woman as he hands her the bouquet a few moments later. “You’re all set,” he says.

“Thank you so much,” she says.

Harry moves over to where Louis is standing. “Welcome back,” he says.

Louis smiles. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you today. Lottie said your flight didn’t get in until late.”

Louis shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s also now eleven.” He smiles as he looks around the flowers. “Wanted to talk to you anyways, so figured may as well come up.”

Harry’s stomach flips when he hears Louis tell him this. “Oh? Everything okay?”

“Yes.” Louis pulls a flower from a pale. “What is this?”

“Himalayan Blue Poppy. Poppies actually have several meanings. It just depends on how you see it in that moment I suppose. I like going for the imagination meaning.”

Louis smiles. “I’ll go with that too.” He moves to put the flower back but Harry stops him.

“Keep it.” Harry smiles. “How was your trip?”

“It was nice. I ran into a woman that I’ve met before. We tend to see each other on a few of these trips. And it was nice. We actually got to know each other this time.”

Harry’s heart sinks a little at that. “Oh yeah? Well, that’s great. You two going to keep in touch now?”

“Probably. She helped me see some things in a different light. Which…” Before Louis can finish, a few people are stopping at the tables. “Oh… you should probably get back to work. Sorry. I’m keeping you from them.”

Harry smiles. “We’ll talk later?”

“Of course.”

Harry watches Louis walk away, making his way over to Jelliish. He can’t help but smile to himself when he sees the smaller man lift the flower to his nose. He turns toward the next person in line. 

* * *

  
  
Louis puts the last empty crate into the back of Lottie’s car, shutting the lid before he turns. He can’t help but smile when he sees Harry walking through. “Hey,” he says when Harry gets closer.

“Hi,” Harry says with a smile of his own. “Sorry I couldn’t talk much before.”

“No, don’t apologize. You had work.” Louis shrugs. “Did you guys do good today?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. Didn’t sell out, but that’s okay. We don’t have much left. How was your trip?”

“It was amazing. There’s so much I have to tell you. But… are you busy tonight?”

“No. I’m heading to the shop now. But I’m free later.”

“Want to come over? Hang out? Dinner and all that?”

Harry smiles. “Yeah, that sounds good. I should be done at the shop by four. I’ll want to go home and shower first. So just send me your address and what time and I’ll be there.”

Louis nods, a thrill flowing through him. “Great. And I will. Text me when you leave the shop and we can come up with a good time for you to actually come?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” Harry gestures toward his truck. “I should probably head out so I can actually get there and get done.”

“Probably a good idea. Also, let me know if there’s anything you can’t or won’t eat.”

“I will.” Harry smiles.

“Go.”

Louis turns around after Harry pulls away, surprised to find Lottie standing there. She raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t hide her smile.

“Something you want to tell me?” Lottie asks.

“Harry’s coming over later. We’re hanging out. I’m telling him about my trip.” Louis rolls his eyes at Lottie’s smile. “Lottie, come on…”

“I know. I’m just happy you two are friends.”

* * *

  
  
Harry pulls his phone out of his bag after he walks out of the shop for the day. He opens up his message thread with Louis to send him one now.

**_Just got done at the shop. Heading home now. I’ll be home in 10. I can come over whenever. Just let me know._ **

He’s nervous about going to Louis’. He’s not even sure why. No, that’s not true. He knows there was something different in the way Louis looked at him this morning. He also knows how he felt when Louis left last week. He’s not entirely sure what to expect when he arrives at Louis’.

_ You can come whenever! Just let me know when you’re on your way so I know when to expect you. _

**_Okay. Talk to you soon._ **

Harry would normally complain about not getting an exact time to be somewhere. However, he’s too excited and nervous about this that he doesn’t even care. He just wants to get to Louis’ and figure out what’s going on. The anxiousness he’s feeling is something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It doesn’t take him long to shower and get dressed again. Of course, it would have taken less time if he hadn’t changed his shirt four times. He just wants tonight to be perfect. Which is ridiculous. Last week, they hung out with no issues. Why is he suddenly anxious about it? Okay, maybe there is something different.

**_On my way. See you shortly._ **

_ I’ll be here! _

Harry stops when he reaches Louis’ flat. He takes a shaky breath as he looks up at the building. Here goes nothing. He approaches the door of Louis’ flat and rings the bell. He wipes his hands on his pants as he waits for Louis to answer. It doesn’t take long before he hears noise inside. He frowns at the muttered curse just before the door opens.

“Hey,” Louis says.

“Hi,” Harry responds. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I tripped over my shoes.” Louis snorts. “My own fault. I was trying to move something else to make my place look a little neater.”

Harry smiles. “Well, I won’t judge.”

“Remember you said that when you see dinner.” Louis steps to the side. “Come in.”

Harry walks past Louis into the small foyer. He looks back at the man who closes the door. “I’m sure dinner will be great.”

“Yeah, well, it better be. I ordered out.” Louis shrugs as he leads Harry through to the kitchen. “I’m not much of a cook. I do enough to keep myself alive. But I didn’t want to end up giving you food poisoning or something. And I really don’t want to do that.”

“I appreciate that.” Harry laughs softly. He looks at the containers on the counter. “Chinese?”

Louis nods. “I hope you don’t mind? I should have asked.”

“No, it’s perfect.” He smiles at the smaller man. “I’m not too picky when it comes to food.”

“Good.” Louis gestures told the containers as he lets Harry know what he’d gotten. “Help yourself to anything you want. What would you like to drink?”

“Whatever you’re having is good.” 

After they get their plates and drinks, Harry follows Louis through to the living room. He smiles as he takes a look at the furniture. He may not know Louis all that well yet, but he doesn’t need to know that this screams Louis.

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asks as they settle on the couch.

“The furniture suits you.” He shrugs. “So tell me about your trip.”

“It was amazing. It was definitely one of my favorites. Now I just have to put my notes and pictures together and write my piece.”

“Do you have any kind of deadline?”

“Not really. I usually give myself a deadline, but outside of that, I just have to make sure I send it to whomever before their deadline of the next edition. There have been some that I had a deadline because they were requests.” Louis shrugs a little. “Just depends.”

“So this is one of your favorite trips. What’s your favorite?”

“Vilnius. I was supposed to only be there for three days. I ended up staying for a week and a half.”

“Where’s that?”

“Lithuania.”

“So would that be your favorite article then?”

“I don’t know that I could actually choose for my articles. Because I see flaws in everything I write.”

Harry frowns as he takes a bite of his rice. “I’ve read some of your articles.”

“Oh fuck. Don’t tell me that.”

“You’re crazy. They’re really good.” Harry watches as Louis shakes his head. “I’m serious, Lou. I’ve always tried to read travel writers before. I never could get into them. The ones I always found felt like I was reading instructions. But yours? So good.”

“Well… thank you. After we eat, I can show you some pictures too. If you want to see them?”

“Of course I want to see them. You must be crazy thinking I wouldn’t want to see them.”

Louis laughs softly. “I just didn’t want to force you to look at anything.” He shrugs. “I’m very critical of my work so I always just assume everyone is going to see the flaws.”

“You’re crazy.” 

“Maybe. But let me turn this around. I know you’ve done events before. How do you feel about your bouquets? Do you find flaws in them?”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, I suppose in some.”

“Exactly. Doesn’t mean your bouquets aren’t amazing. Doesn’t mean my writing is horrible. But as the creators, we’ll always find the flaws.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Harry smiles. “Never thought about it like that.”

Louis nods. “I didn’t either until I was whining to Dad a couple of years ago. Surprised he didn’t just smack me honestly. But after he put it at me like that I understood.”

“Smart man.”

Harry follows Louis back to the sitting room after they clean up. He’d argued with Louis to let him help. Sure, there hadn’t been much to clean up, but Harry wasn’t letting Louis do everything. They settle on the couch once again as Louis grabs his computer.

“Do I get to read the article before you submit it?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs softly. “No promises,” he answers.

“Mean.” Harry moves closer as he watches Louis scroll through a folder.

“I haven’t really gone through much to get rid of the bad pictures. And obviously not all of these will be for the article. I mean, there are way too many anyways. But I take photos for my own memories too.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“So here you go.” 

Harry leans forward to scroll through the pictures. “Do you have a camera or is this all your phone?”

“If there are people in it, it’s my phone. Other than that, it’s my camera. Nothing too fancy. But I like it.”

“That’s all that matters.” Harry’s heart drops a little when he comes to a photo of Louis with a woman. He shouldn’t be jealous. He shouldn’t feel like this. He doesn’t want to feel like this. Not with Louis.

“That’s Eleanor,” Louis says. “We got pretty close this trip. We’ve seen each other on many others so we kind of teamed up for this.”

Harry scrolls past the picture quickly. “Yeah? That’s good then.”

“Hmm… even got a chance to open up to her. Not as much as I did with you, but I opened up.”

Harry looks over at Louis, unsure where this is going. “Yeah?”

Louis nods. “She um… I…” He rubs his hands nervously on his jeans. “Can I be honest with you?”

Great, here it comes. Louis’ going to tell him that he’s now in a relationship with Eleanor and…

“Of course,” Harry answers.

“I told her that I met someone that made me feel something I never felt before. I told her about the fact that I’ve been with and slept with women before. But something was always missing.” Louis lifts his gaze to meet Harry’s. “I couldn’t tell you the last time I laughed as much as I did the night we hung out before I left.”

Harry frowns a little as he watches Louis. He knows what it sounds like the man is saying, but he’s not entirely sure if that’s the case. “Lou…”

“I keep telling people I’m not gay. I don’t know if anyone actually believes me. Hell, I’m not even sure I ever believed myself.” He runs a hand through his hair as he shifts a little.

“You don’t have to say anything, Louis. I’m not…”

“Everything about my life changed the day I met you, Harry. It scares me because I thought I knew who I was. I’m just lost right now. And I know it’s unfair to even ask you…”

Before Louis can actually finish his sentence or Harry knows what he’s doing, he’s closing the distance and capturing the smaller man’s mouth in a soft kiss. Louis makes a squeaking noise, surprised by the entire thing.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters as he pulls back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… Lou…”

Louis rests his hands on Harry’s cheek as he leans in to kiss him again. He doesn’t know how he actually knows, but he knows that this has what has always been missing. He can’t even place it. However, the way Harry’s lips feel against his own… 

He gasps when he feels Harry’s tongue against his bottom lip. He pulls back and meets the green gaze.

“I’m…”

“Don’t apologize,” Louis whispers. 

Harry takes a shaky breath as he nods. “Okay.” He reaches up to grip Louis’ forearm. “Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know.”

He can feel Louis shaking slightly. “It’s okay. We can just forget about this. We can pretend it never happened. I didn’t mean to… no, I can’t even say that. But I really shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

Louis nods a little. “I don’t want to forget it, Harry. I don’t… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay to be scared and confused. I’m not asking for anything, Lou.”

“I know.” Louis finally lets his hands fall from Harry’s cheeks. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

Harry looks down when Louis takes his hand. “What are you thinking right now?”

“I’m thinking that I finally realized why it was never right. But… I don’t know… what if I’m wrong?”

“And it’s okay if you are. Louis, you have lived your entire life fighting with yourself over what or who you are. It may not be an easy answer. Don’t feel like you have to do or try anything. Do what you feel comfortable with. You take whatever you want and whatever pace you want.”

“Were you scared?”

“I would say I was more nervous than scared. My situation was different.” Harry smiles a little as he watches Louis play with his fingers. It’s a feeling he’s always loved. He won’t say anything right now because he doesn’t want Louis to stop. 

“I just wish I knew what to do.”

“That will come with time, Lou. Don’t rush anything. Let it happen naturally.”

“No matter what happens, please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Pretty sure you’re stuck with me now.”

Louis laughs softly. “Pretty sure I’m okay with that.” 

Harry smiles. “Good.” The best part about this moment is the fact that Louis still hadn’t let Harry’s hand go.

“How about a movie?” Louis asks after a few more moments of silence.

Harry nods. “That sounds good.”

It doesn’t take long for them to decide on a movie and settle on the couch once again. Harry is actually surprised at how close Louis sits, but he’s not going to complain. He’s not sure if he’ll ever have these moments after tonight. He doesn’t know how Louis truly feels about him. He knows they’re friends, that’s obvious at this point. Aside from that? Harry isn’t sure what Louis wants. And he’ll never force anything upon the man.

* * *

  
  
Louis follows Harry to the door later that evening. It’s later than he had thought, but he’s glad that Harry had stayed as long as he had. He smiles when the taller man turns after stepping outside. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Harry says with a smile. “Can we do this again?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” Harry shoves his hands into his pockets so he doesn’t do something Louis isn’t ready for and possibly doesn’t even want.

“Did you walk?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. It isn’t far as you know. So I figured why not? It’s nice out and it also gave me time to think.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Think? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, don’t go worrying that pretty little head of yours.” 

“Okay.” Louis watches him carefully. “Let me know if you need to talk. Anytime, Harry. I mean it.”

Harry nods. “I will. Thank you.” He gestures behind him. “I should head home. I have a couple of orders I need to get done in the morning.”

Louis frowns at that. “I didn’t know that. You should have said something. We could have done this another time.”

“Don’t be silly. I wanted to come.”

“Text me when you get home so I know you got there okay.”

Harry nods. “I will. Good night, Lou.”

“Night, Haz.” Louis takes a shaky breath as he watches Hary start to turn. He reaches out quickly to stop him. Before Harry can question him, Louis is stepping forward and kissing him.

Harry lets out a soft noise in surprise. He pulls his hands free from his pockets before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. He’s ready to deepen the kiss when Louis pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says. “I keep kissing you and I still don’t…”

“It’s okay,” Harry interrupts. “It’s okay.” He rests his forehead on Louis’. “Let me… Can I take you on a date? We can just do a friends date. It doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

“I’d like that. It can be more though.” Louis opens his eyes to see the small smile on Harry’s lips. “I can’t promise anything.”

“I know. All I want is your friendship.”

Louis nods. “I can give you that.”

  
“I should really go now.”

“Don’t forget to text me.”

“I won’t.” Harry backs away with a smile. “Night, Lou.” He gives a small wave before turning and heading down the sidewalk.

Louis grips the door as he watches the man disappear into the night. This isn’t how he expected his night to go. Sure, he wanted Harry to come over. And yes, his feelings for the man have him confused. He never imagined, however, that he’d actually kiss the man. He also never figured they would kiss repeatedly. Kissing a man was something he never thought he’d experience. Kissing a man was never on his mind. Of course, Harry Styles hadn’t been in his life before.

* * *

Harry pulls a flower from one of the pales, smiling as he turns back toward the counter. He isn’t too surprised by the look Niall gives him. He blushes a little as he approaches the counter. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Niall asks.

Harry shrugs a little. “We’re friends,” he answers. “That much I know. He’s confused. But…” He wrinkles his nose. “We kind of made out the other night.”

“You kind of made out the other night?”

“Okay, we did.” Harry rolls his eyes when Niall grins at him. “Okay, stop. Things are different, but I don’t want to rush him into anything. Like I said, he’s still confused on things, but I like him.”

“And you’d be okay if you ended up just being friends?”

“I would. I just like being around him, you know?”

“Good. What are you guys doing today?”

“We’re just meeting for lunch.” Harry looks at the clock behind the counter. “Which I need to go so I’m not late.”

“Have fun. Make sure to wear…”

“Don’t finish that.” Harry rolls his eyes. “See you later.”

Harry walks into the small cafe that he and Louis had agreed to meet. He smiles when he sees the man standing just inside the door. “Hey,” he says as he walks over.

Louis smiles. “Hey back,” he says. “Was beginning to think you were gonna ditch me.”

“Never.” He holds the orange lily out to Louis. “This is for you.”

Louis’ smile widens as he takes the flower. “Okay. It’s a lily, right?”

“Yes.” Harry nods. “Tiger lily is what most people call the orange ones.”

“What does this one mean?”

“Confidence.” Harry smiles when he sees the blush creep onto Louis’ cheeks. 

“For me or you?”

“Why not both?” His smile widens at the sight of Louis’ cheeks getting darker. “Did you order yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you. I wasn’t sure how long you’d be. I mean, not that I thought you’d be late or anything, but… well…” Louis wrinkles his nose. “I’ll shut up now.”

“You’re nervous.”

Louis looks away quickly. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you. You should know me well enough by now to know I wouldn’t do that. Want to tell me why you’re nervous?”

“It’s nothing.” Louis shrugs. “I’m fine. We should go up and order before they call the cops on us for just standing here.”

After they get their food, they head outside to the patio. Harry sits down across from Louis wondering if the man will open up about why he’s nervous.

“Do you really want to take me out?” Louis asks suddenly.

Harry raises an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to. If you aren’t ready, or you just want to go out as friends…”

“No, I want to go out. It’s just… you haven’t brought it up again since you asked the other day. And I just… panicked I guess.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t want to take you out. Because I do. I was actually going to bring it up while we were here.”

Louis wrinkles his nose. “Of course. So I ruined it?”

“Not at all. How’s Friday?”

Louis smiles. “Friday’s good.”

“Good.” Harry returns the smile.

“Do I get to know where you’re taking me?”

“Now, what’s the fun in that?” Harry winks at him before he lifts his sandwich to his mouth. 

“So mean.” Louis lets out a dramatic sigh. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“I’m still making final arrangements. Don’t want to tell you in case they fall through.” Harry shrugs. “This may be the only actual date I get with you, so I’m going to make it perfect.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Lou, you’re still unsure on what you’re feeling. I will never force my feelings on you if you don’t feel the same way. So if it turns out that you don’t want anything more than a friendship, then okay. If nothing else? I’m going to give you a date you’ll remember.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Harry…” Louis looks down at his food. “You’re a good man, Harry.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis stands in front of the mirror and sighs. He’s changed three times already and is tempted to do so once again. It would help if Harry would have given him something to go on. Instead, all Harry would say was that it wasn’t anything fancy. While Louis is thankful for that, especially for a first date, that doesn’t narrow things down all that much. He grabs his phone to send a message to Harry.

_ I need something! Jeans and t-shirt type of date? Slacks and button up? Help! _

He doesn’t have to wait long before Harry is responding. Instead of an actual message, it’s a picture of clothes laying on a bed. He has to smile a little at the outfit. It’s very Harry. It’s a simple red button-up that has what appears to be black and white v-lines with a pair of black jeans.

**_T-shirt and jeans are perfect. Preferred actually. Told you, nothing fancy. I’ll save that for a future date._ **

Louis blushes at Harry’s text. What is it about this man that makes him blush so easily? He tosses his phone back to his bed before he walks to his dresser to pull out the t-shirt that popped into his head.

Before he knows it, there’s a knock on the door. It can’t possibly be seven already. Okay, he knows it is. After grabbing his phone, he makes his way to the door. He pulls it open, smiling when he sees Harry standing there holding a flower. He shouldn’t be too surprised that he brought a flower.

“Hi,” Louis says.

“Hi,” Harry says. “This is for you.”

Louis takes the flower, moving back to let Harry into the flat. “Thank you. What kind is it?”

“Casablanca Lily.” Harry smiles as he watches Louis move to slide it into the small vase with the flower he’d given him the other day. “It means celebration.”

Louis turns and smiles at Harry. “Pretty perfect I suppose.” He gestures to his outfit. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect. You look amazing.”

“Nothing compared to you.” Louis lets his gaze travel down Harry’s body for a moment. “Um… okay, I’m ready.”

Harry rests his hand on Louis’ lower back as they walk down the small sidewalk to the street. “Hope you don’t mind taking public transportation.”

Louis smiles at him. “Don’t mind at all.” The moment Harry had rested his hand on his back, Louis’ nerves heightened. However, it was in a different way than he’s ever felt before. “Do I get to know where we’re going?”

“I think I’m going to wait until we get there. But I will tell you this. When I thought about what we could do, I knew I wanted to do something perfect. I wanted you to remember our first date. And if it turns out to be our only date, I want you to always remember it. So I knew I didn’t want to do a fancy dinner. We can do that at any time. We can do that as friends honestly. I always feel like a first date it’s awkward. I’m trying to get to know someone and I’m worried about things I don’t want to be worried about, you know?”

Louis can’t help but smile wider at that. “Yeah, I know.”

As they step onto the train, Louis is surprised at how crowded it is. He’d known it would be a little busier with it being a Friday, but he hadn’t expected it to be like this. He glances back at Harry to make sure that he’s still close. Harry smiles as he reaches forward to take Louis’ hand.

“This okay?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, trying not to blush. “Yes.” He finds an empty spot for both to stand, turning back toward Harry. “I guess we’re standing.”

“I guess so.” Harry smiles as he reaches up to hold onto the bar above them. “I’m okay with that.”

“Me too.”

As the train starts moving again, Louis can’t help but feel a little weird. He hates that he’s questioning holding Harry’s hand in public like this. He shouldn’t be. He looks around them, almost expecting everyone to be staring at them in disgust.

“Want me to drop your hand?” Harry asks softly.

Louis looks at him and shakes his head. “No. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. This is something very new for you, Louis.” He gives Louis’ hand a squeeze. “If it gets to be too much, tell me.”

“Okay.” Louis nearly gasps when the train jerks a little making Harry step even closer to him. He does take this opportunity to smell the man, something he never thought he’d find himself doing with anyone. There’s something different when it comes to Harry, however. Everything is different with Harry.

Louis loves the fact that Harry doesn’t let go of his hand as they make their way off the train a short time later. While he’s still nervous about it, there’s also a comfort. 

“It’s not far,” Harry says. “If you hate it, I’m sorry. And if that’s the case, we’ll find something else to do.”

Louis smiles up at Harry. “I’m sure whatever it is will be amazing.” Knowing that Harry is nervous as well makes Louis relax ever so slightly. 

They haven’t been walking long when Louis sees the one place he actually hopes they’re going to. This can’t be it though, right? His stomach flips when Harry gestures to the building, Hollywood Bowl.

“This is it,” Harry says.

Louis beams at him. “Seriously?” he asks.

Harry nods slowly. “I mean… is it okay?”

“This is perfect. I mean, I suck at bowling, but I love this. Like you said, first dates tend to be awkward. But this? I think this puts everyone at ease.”

Harry grins. “Glad you think so.”

Harry only drops Louis’ hand when they approach the door and he moves to open it for the smaller man. Louis blushes a little as he steps inside, moving when a family walks toward the door. He glances back to see Harry wave them out. He knows it’s just a small gesture, but it’s a gesture that makes Louis smile.

“Sorry,” Harry says as he steps up beside Louis.

“Nothing to apologize for.” Louis allows Harry to lead him through to the counter. He has to wonder how long they’ll have to wait to get a lane.

“Hi, I have a reservation. Harry Styles.”

Louis looks at Harry surprised. He’d gotten reservations? He bites down on his bottom lip, trying hard not to make it known how perfect he finds this man. After they get their shoes, Louis follows Harry through the crowd. It’s then he realizes just how far Harry went. He didn’t just get reservations for them, he had reserved one of the VIP lanes. Harry did all of this for him?

Harry looks at him as they sit down. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Louis answers. “You did all of this for me?”

Harry nods. “I did. I wanted you to be comfortable. I know you’re struggling, Lou. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way. So I thought that maybe if we had our own little…”

“I could kiss you right now. But…”

“Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We’re here to have fun and get to know each other even more.”

Louis smiles. “Sounds good.”

It doesn’t take them long to get into a comfortable rhythm of the game and their conversation. They’re midway through the first game when they decide they should order their dinner. 

Harry slides into the booth beside Louis after their food arrives. “Okay, so tell me something I don’t know about you yet.”

Louis looks at him after taking a bit of his burger. “Um…” He wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know.”

Harry grins. “Seriously? You can’t think of anything?”

“No!” Louis laughs at the look Harry gives him. “I don’t know. So ask another question.”

“Can I get a little personal?”

Louis is surprised by that but nods slowly. “As long as you know I won’t guarantee an answer.”

“Fair enough. You told me about what happened with your Dad when you were little. But we’ve never really talked about him since. Do you still talk to him?”

Louis sits back and lets out a heavy sigh. It’s not a question he’s too surprised by, but he still doesn’t like talking about the man. “No. He moved away when I was seven. I would go see him still but I never liked it. He wasn’t my Dad. Mark was already in my life at that point and he was more of a Dad in the first month of meeting me than Troy was the first seven years of my life. Um… I’m getting off subject. He stopped calling after a while.”

“That had to be hard for you.”

“It was. Looking back now? I know it was for the best. But even knowing what he did that day at the park? A seven-year-old doesn’t understand. You know? I thought I did something wrong. And it was Mark who sat by my side those nights I would cry because Troy left. I think that’s when I started to see him as my Dad.”

“So you haven’t seen Troy since you seven?”

“I wish I could say yes. He moved back when I was fifteen and called me. I agreed to meet him for lunch. I’m not entirely sure why. I think deep down I was hoping he wasn’t the horrible person I remembered. But he was. We hadn’t even ordered before I called Dad to come pick me up. I couldn’t deal with it. He’s tried contacting me on and off over the years. I’ll run into him occasionally. But I want nothing to do with him.”

“He said something that day, didn’t he? The day you met him for lunch. You don’t have to tell me…”

“Just made it clear that I needed to follow in the Austin line and be a man.” He shakes his head. “Then made it known that I would need to work extra hard at being a man because of my size.”

Harry frowns. “I’m sorry, Louis. You didn’t deserve that.”

Louis shrugs. “You know…” He looks at Harry. “Looking back? He would always comment on my size. Even when I was young.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your size.” Harry watches him closely. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this tense.”

Louis smiles. “It’s fine. It would have come up at some point.” He nudges Harry. “If only he could see me now.” His smile widens when Harry rests his arm along the back of the seat behind him. “What about you? You mentioned that your love of flowers came from your stepdad.”

“It did. Robin, my stepdad, has always had a garden. The first day I met him, we went to his place. I saw his garden right away. He brought me out and told me about each of the flowers he had. He didn’t have many flowers. His garden always consisted of more vegetables. But he always had some flowers.”

“Did he let you help in the garden?”

“He did. So yeah, I fell in love with it all because of him.”

Louis nods. “And what about your Dad? Do you talk to him?”

“I do. We have a good relationship. It was difficult in the beginning, but I was very young and didn’t understand. Everything is good now though.”

“Good.” Louis shifts to face Harry a little more. “If you couldn’t be doing what you’re doing, what would you be?”

“Um… that’s a good question. I have no idea. I’ve never thought about it.” Harry shrugs. “I really don’t know.” Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s moving his hand to the back of Louis’ neck, lightly trailing his fingers over the soft hairs.

Louis leans into the touch. “You have soft hands.” He wrinkles his nose the moment the comment is out of his mouth. “That was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t stupid. Not stupid at all.” He leans over, stopping long enough to allow Louis to pull back if he wants. When Louis doesn’t move back, Harry captures his mouth in a soft kiss.

Louis lets out a soft breath as he relaxes against Harry’s touch. These kisses shouldn’t feel so much better than any of the kisses he shared with any of the women in his past. Right? But they certainly do. Maybe this really is the answer he’s been looking for all these years. This is why something was always different and felt wrong.

“By the way,” Harry says softly as he pulls back, “you really suck at bowling.”

Louis laughs at that. “Oh my God.” He pushes Harry back gently. “Seriously? I told you I did. I can’t believe you chose now to tell me that.”

Harry chuckles. “I couldn’t help it. You ready to get back to bowling?”

“Prepare to lose.”

“Okay.” Harry slips out of the booth and moves to the side to let Louis slide out as well.

After their third game, all of which Louis loses, they sit down to end their night. Louis looks at Harry as he slips into his shoes, watching Harry do the same. He still can’t believe Harry went through all of this for him. No one has ever done anything like this for him before. He’s tried doing things like this in his past relationships, but it never felt like this.

Louis walks outside, smiling when he feels Harry’s hand on his lower back. “Thank you for this,” he says. “It was really fun.”

“I’m glad,” Harry says. He drops his hand from Louis’ back and takes his hand, linking their fingers together.

By the time they’re approaching Louis’ door, Louis doesn’t want the night to end. He turns and looks at Harry. He knows it has to end, however. Harry has to be at the market in the morning. Somehow he only thought of that now.

“You have to be up early tomorrow,” Louis says.

Harry smiles as he nods. “I do. And before you start telling me we could have done this another night. I know. But I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Louis smiles a little. “Okay. Thank you again for tonight. I had a really good time.”

“Me too. Will I see you at the market?”

“Probably. Not as early as you. But I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Harry steps forward, kissing Louis softly.

“Text me when you get home?”

“I will.” Harry kisses him one last time before stepping back. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

Harry smiles as he hands the bouquet he’d just made to the woman waiting. “Have a wonderful day,” he says. He glances over to the booth beside him, smiling a little when he sees Louis walking under the tent. 

“You ever gonna tell me what happened?” Niall asks.

Harry looks at his best friend. “We went bowling. It was fun. Niall, he let me hold his hand in public.”

“Yeah? That’s good then, right?”

“I think so? I don’t want to get ahead of myself though.”

“But it’s a good start.” Niall hits Hary’s stomach lightly. “I’m happy for you man.”

“You mind if I go say hi?”

“You better go say hi.”

Harry grabs a flower before he walks over to the Jelliish booth. “Hi,” he says when Louis looks up.

Louis smiles. “Hi back,” he says. He moves over to stand in front of the taller man. “Hope you didn’t have a hard time getting up this morning.”

“No, it was fine. I’m used to it by now.” Harry holds out the flower, smiling when Louis takes it immediately. “It’s a Gerbera Daisy. They say yellow means happiness and vigor. Some even say joy.”

Louis lifts the flower, smile widening as he smells it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How’s business today?”

“So far so good.” Harry wants to reach out and take Louis’ hand, but he knows he can’t. Not here. Not without Louis making the first move. “You have any plans today?”

“Not really. Got something in mind?”

“I um…” 

Harry frowns when he sees the look on Louis’ face change. “Lou…”

“Please walk away,” Louis whispers. “Please? I’ll explain later.”

“Okay.” Harry isn’t sure how to take this, but he does as Louis asks. As he moves back toward his own booth, he sees a man approaching Jelliish.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks.

“Shopping.”

Harry turns his attention to the customers that have approached the table. “Good morning,” he says with a bright smile. “Anything I can help with, please let me know.”

“Do you do weddings?” the dark-haired woman asks.

Harry nods. “I do. Are you getting married?”

“Oh dear, no. My daughter here is.”

Harry smiles. “Congratulations.”

“You have beautiful arrangements here. Do you think we could meet and talk things over?”

“Of course.” He reaches over for his business card. “You can email me to set up a time or call into the shop as well.”

“And you’re the owner?”

“I am, yes. Harry Styles.”

“Shannon Austin. And this is my daughter, Tina.”

“Lovely to meet you both. Can I ask if you have a date set?”

“Not quite,” Tina says. “It’s going to be Spring though if everything goes right. I don’t even know where to start with flowers.”

“I will do everything I can to help you along should you go with my shop. I look forward to meeting with you.”

“Louis…”

Harry looks over quickly after hearing Lottie call after her brother. He frowns when he sees the man storming by his booth. He looks over at Niall after the women walk away. “I’ll be right back.”

Niall nods. “Yeah, go.”

Harry walks after Louis, finding him leaning against his truck, lighting a cigarette. “You okay?”

Louis snorts. “I’m fine,” he answers. He looks at Harry. “What were you talking to those women about?”

Harry frowns, unsure of what that has to do with what just happened with Louis. “Um… the daughter is getting married and they asked me if I do weddings.”

Louis shakes his head. “You can’t work with them, Harry.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Just…”

“No, you can’t tell me…”

“That was Shannon and Tina Austin.”

Harry’s frown deepens. “How do you know their names?”

“Forget it. You’re right. I can’t tell you…”

Harry grabs Louis’ arm when he tries to pass. “Hey, don’t do that. Talk to me.” He watches as Louis looks up at him. “Who is he?”

“My father. Shannon is his wife and Tina is his stepdaughter. You have every right to work with them though. It’s not fair of me…”

“I won’t.”

Louis frowns. “What?”

“I won’t work with them. If they contact me, I will tell them I am unable to provide the service they need.”

“Harry, it’s your business. If you…”

“Louis, I like you. Truth? I’m falling for you. You are more important to me than any potential client.”

“Harry!” Niall calls from the booth. “A little help please.”

Harry lets out a soft breath. “We’ll finish this later. But I promise you, I won’t work with them.” He squeezes Louis’ arm before he makes his way back to the booth.

“Sorry,” Niall says.

“Don’t be.” Harry hits his arm. “It’s fine.”

By the time they’re finished for the day, Louis has disappeared. Harry hates that he didn’t get another chance to talk to the man.

“Hey,” Lottie says. “He wanted me to tell you that he just needed to get away. He’ll call you later.”

“He okay?” Harry asks.

“He will be.”

“Okay.”

Harry pulls his phone out after he finishes packing everything up. He’s slightly disappointed when he doesn’t see anything from Louis. He opens up their message thread to send him a quick message.

**_You left quickly… I hope I didn’t say anything to hurt you. It wasn’t my intention._ **

He takes one last walk around the booth to make sure he has everything before climbing into his truck. Just as he’s about to pull away, his phone alerts him to a new message.

_ You did nothing wrong. Bad day… I’ll call you later. _

Harry smiles to himself. It’s not exactly what he had wanted to hear, but it’s better than nothing. At least he knows Louis isn’t mad at him. He hears his phone go off again as he’s driving home. He’s tempted to look at it right away, but he doesn’t. He waits until he’s home. The moment he parks, he grabs his phone.

_ I like you too. _

* * *

Harry glances at the time once again. He still hasn’t heard from Louis and he’s starting to get worried. He knows he shouldn’t. Louis said he’d call him later. He never told Harry when. So why is Harry so worried?

“Because you screwed up,” Harry mutters.

The moment his phone alerts him of a new message, he practically dives for it.

_ Is it a good time to call? _

Harry bites down on his bottom lip. Instead of responding to the message, he simply calls Louis.

“Hey,” Louis answers. “I guess it’s a good time.”

Harry smiles a little. “Yeah. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… didn’t expect to see him today. And then when I saw you talking to them…”

“I’m sorry about that. If I would have known…”

“You couldn’t have, Harry. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. But um…”

Harry frowns at the hesitance in Louis’ voice. “What’s wrong?”

“You told me something and I’m just wondering about it. You said you’re falling for me.”

“I did say that. And I am. I’m sorry if I overstepped in any way.”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Lou…”

“I’m falling for you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry rolls over in bed after hearing his phone ring. He groans, realizing he missed the call. Reaching over, he grabs his phone to see who called in the middle of the night. He frowns when he sees that it was Louis. He quickly calls the man back.

“Hi,” Louis answers.

“Hey,” Harry says as he shifts to sit up. “Everything okay?”

“Yes… no… I mean…”

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

“There was a fire.”

“What? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It was in the flat above me. Spread to the one next door. But… I did get water damage which isn’t surprising. It was… I’m getting off point. I can’t stay here. They aren’t even letting us back in. Luckily I grabbed my phone. I hate to ask. But Lottie isn’t answering. Surprised you even did. Well, you called back…”

“Louis, come here. Do you need me to pick you up?”

“No. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few then.”

“I can come get you.”

“It’s fine. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry slides out of bed after they end their call. He flips his lamp on before walking out of the room. He knows it won’t take Louis long to get here, even if he does walk. While he should have insisted on going to pick him up, Harry knows he couldn’t argue with Louis on it. He turns on the outside light and walks into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

It had been a little over two weeks since that day at the market. Harry had thought that maybe Louis would start pulling back after that. Instead, it actually brought them closer. They’d been going out several times during the week. Harry would love to take it to the next level, but he knows he can’t until Louis lets him know that it’s okay. It’s not even the sex that Harry is looking forward to. Sure, it’s an added bonus. However, it’s the connection and companionship that he misses having with someone.

When there’s a knock on the door, Harry isn’t even sure how long he’s been standing in the kitchen. He walks over and pulls the door open.

“Hey,” he says when he sees Louis.

“Hi,” Louis responds.

Harry moves to the side. “Come in.” He raises an eyebrow when Louis continues to stand there. “Lou…”

“I’m sorry. You’re just…” Louis clears his throat as he finally moves and walks past Harry.

Harry closes the door, making sure to lock it once again before he turns toward Louis. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah. No one was hurt.” Louis shrugs. “Just wish I could have gone back in to grab a few things. Hopefully tomorrow. Or later today I guess.”

Harry can’t help but smile a little when he sees Louis’ gaze fall to his chest. “Sorry, I usually sleep in my shorts. Didn’t think to put a shirt on.”

“It’s fine. Just… haven’t seen you like this yet.” Louis looks away. “Thank you for letting me come here.”

“Of course. You look exhausted. You can take my bed. I’ll crash out here.”

“No. Harry, I am not taking your bed. The couch is fine. Just give me a pillow and blanket and I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t…”

“Neither do I.” Louis shrugs. “Really, I’ll take the couch.”

Harry nods. “Okay.” He gestures behind him. “I’ll go grab you a pillow and blanket.”

When he returns to the living room, Louis is now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He frowns at the sight, moving over to sit beside the man.

“You okay?”

Louis nods as he looks over. “Just exhausted from all of this.”

“How long ago did it happen?”

“Two hours. We thought we’d be able to get back in. It didn’t seem like it was as bad as it ended up being. I mean, it still could have been worse. Just wish we knew sooner that we wouldn’t be able to go back in.”

Harry slides his arm around Louis’ shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m glad everyone is okay. I’m glad you’re safe. Get some sleep.”

Louis leans into Harry’s hold. “Can we stay like this for a little longer?”

“Anything you want.” Harry smiles a little when Louis leans even closer. He shifts so he can wrap both arms around him.

“I’ve been around guys who’ve had their shirts before. But I never really paid attention. I never thought it would affect me the way it did when you opened the door.”

Harry frowns. “Lou…”

“It’s not a bad thing, Harry.” Louis pulls back enough to look at the man. “I never let myself look before. And now I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

“I can turn that around. The last part at least. I’ve definitely looked in the past.”

Louis laughs softly. “Will you kiss me?”

Harry nods slowly before leaning in and capturing Louis’ mouth in a soft kiss. He slides his hands to the sides of the smaller man’s neck. As he deepens the kiss, he knows that there’s a different feeling of need in this. He pulls back after a moment.

“You should get some sleep,” Harry says softly.

Louis nods. “So should you.”

Instead of either man pulling away completely, they’re leaning in for another kiss. Harry shifts, sliding an up around Louis’ middle. He smiles into the kiss the moment Louis’ arm is around his neck. Before he can stop himself, he’s shifting again, this time sitting back and tugging Louis to straddle his thighs. Louis lets out a soft noise at the movement but doesn’t pull away from the kiss. 

“Wait,” Louis says, finally pulling away.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says. “I didn’t mean to push this.”

“No, it’s okay.” Louis smiles as their eyes meet. “I just… I’m not sure I’m ready for anything more.”

“You don’t have to be.” Harry reaches up to cup Louis’ face in his hands. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. I got carried away.” He brings their mouths together again. This time he keeps it slow. “You should sleep.”

After sharing several more slow, quick kisses, Louis finally slides off Harry’s lap. Harry stands up.

“You know where the kitchen and loo are. Help yourself to anything.”

“Good night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou.”

* * *

  
  
Louis stares at the ceiling and lets out a heavy breath. He’d fallen asleep rather quickly. However, he’s now wide awake. All he can seem to think about now is the man just down the hall. He knows he had said he wasn’t sure if he was ready for anything more. He also knows that Harry would never push him into anything he isn’t ready for. But maybe, just maybe, he’s a little more ready than he though.

After staring at the ceiling for another few minutes, Louis finally sits up. He taps his phone to see what time it actually is. He sighs, dropping his head forward. It’s way too early to be awake. He lifts his head again when he hears the bathroom door closing. He bites down on his bottom lip. Should he? If nothing else, he can at least have another make out session. 

Louis is approaching the bathroom when the door opens again. Harry smiles.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says. “All yours.”

“Actually,” Louis starts, “I’m not here for the loo.”

“Oh? Then…”

Louis steps forward and kisses Harry, his arms immediately wrapping around Harry’s neck. Harry stumbles back slightly, unprepared for this. Once he has his footing again, he slides his own arms around Louis’ waist. 

“I can’t promise anything,” Louis says softly once he pulls back. “But can I join you in your room?” He isn’t sure when he actually gained the courage to say that.

Harry nods slowly. “Yes.” He pulls Louis close, their mouths meeting easily. “Come on.” He takes Louis’ hand as he leads him into his room.

Louis chews on his bottom lip as he watches Harry tugs at the blankets. “Harry, I don’t know what I’m doing. I have all of these feelings. And I’m so confused but so sure on what I want.” He stops talking when Harry moves to stand in front of him.

“It’s okay,” Harry says softly. “This whole thing is something new for you, Louis. It’s okay to be confused.”

“But…” Reaching up, Louis rests his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “Can I be honest with you about something?”

“Of course.”

Louis licks his lips nervously when he feels Harry’s hand slide over his hips. “I um… first… have you thought about this? Us? Together?”

Harry nods. “Yes.”

“Good, then it’s not as weird hearing that I have been.”

Harry smiles. “Of course not. Lou…”

“But what’s surprised me is what I’m picturing.” He shakes his head and pulls away from Harry. “Forget it. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t do that.” He draws Louis close to him, nuzzling his neck. “Let me tell you how I’ve imagined it. And if it’s different from yours, we’ll figure it out then.”

“Haz…”

Harry nips at his neck. “You’re so beautiful. You fit so perfectly in my arms.” 

Louis takes a shaky breath, gripping Harry’s arms. “Harry…” He whimpers at the feel on Harry’s hand moving to his rear.

“I’ve imagined you under me, clinging to me as I love you.”

“Please.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ neck. “Yeah?” He grips Louis’ thighs and lifts him with ease. “You can stop this any time.”

Louis nods. He clings to Harry as he moves them to the bed. He pulls him down into yet another heated kiss. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. I’ll go slow. And you stop this whenever you want. Is this how you imagined it?”

“Yes.” Louis slides his hands to Harry’s back. 

“I’ll go slow. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis’ neck. “I hope anyways.”

“You already are.” Louis lets Harry pull him up enough to lift his shirt off.

“Just remember, you can stop this at any time.”

“Okay.” He lays back down as he watches Harry trail kisses down his chest and stomach.

“I also need you trust me.”

“I do.”

Harry dips his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ shorts. “Can I?”

“Yes.”

Harry doesn’t waste any time pulling the shorts down and wrapping his hand around Louis’ hardening length. He looks up at Louis as he wraps his lips around the tip. The moment he sucks more of Louis into his mouth, Louis knows what’s been missing. 

“Oh…” He reaches down, threading his fingers into Harry’s curls. This is what has always been missing. Had Harry not come into his life, he may have never known.

Harry pulls off, licking at the tip. “Trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Turn over.”

Louis frowns at Harry but doesn’t question him. Instead, he shifts and flips onto his stomach. “Like this?”

“Perfect. You comfortable?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t add just how comfortable. The pillow smells exactly like Harry and it’s euphoric. 

“Remember that you can stop this at any time.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Open you up. And really enjoy myself doing it.”

“What…?” Louis gasps when he feels Harry’s tongue against his hole. “Oh…”

Harry parts Louis’ cheeks further as he continues to work his tongue over Louis’ opening. He can feel how nervous Louis is and just hopes he’ll actually stop this if it gets to be too much. He reaches over to his nightstand. Louis turns his head only when Harry pulls away from him.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters. He finally finds the bottle he’s looking for. “Sorry.” He slides a hand over Louis’ lower back. “Can I continue?”

“Please.” Louis is sure it comes out as a whine, but he’s not too worried about it. “Your tongue again? I want to feel your tongue.”

“I can do that.” 

Louis doesn’t have to wait any longer before feeling Harry’s tongue against him once again. He wraps an arm around the back of his head, trying to keep himself calm. This is a sensation he’s never felt before. It’s a sensation he wants to feel again. At the sound of the lid flipping open, he looks back as best as he can.

“You okay?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Louis squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the tip of Harry’s finger against him.

Harry slides up, pressing soft kisses along Louis’ back as he goes. “Try to relax.” He kisses Louis’ shoulder. “It gets better, I promise.” Harry smiles against Louis’ neck. “That’s it, Baby.”

Louis grips the sheet beside him, trying to adjust to the invasion. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He wiggles his finger, smiling when he feels Louis start to relax. “There you go. Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Burns a little, but that’s easing.”

“I’ll take care of you. I promise it won’t be like this long.”

It doesn’t take Louis long to finally relax even more. The burn has left completely. Now everything is perfect. The way Harry’s fingers feel inside of him is intoxicating. He has to wonder just how it’s going to feel when it’s Harry’s cock.

“I’m going to pull my fingers out,” Harry says.

“What? Why?”

Harry nips at Louis’ neck. “So I can grab a condom and love you.” He carefully pulls his fingers from Louis, kissing his shoulder before sliding over to the nightstand. “Fuck. No… this isn’t happening.”

Louis looks over. “What’s wrong?” He frowns as he watches Harry sift through the drawer. “Harry…”

“Found it.” Harry holds the condom up. “I haven’t needed these for a long time.”

“I want to see you, Harry.”

“Okay. Roll back over.” He smiles as he watches Louis do as he’s told. He rips the package open, rolling the condom over his length.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis. “It’s okay to be nervous.” He shifts to settle between Louis’ legs. “You ready? We can still stop.”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “I’m ready.” He curls his fingers along the sides of Harry’s neck. “Go slow?”

“I will.” Harry gives his a quick kiss before he lifts up. He watches Louis’s face the entire time he’s entering him. “Breathe.”

“Trying.”

“Want me to pull…?”

“No.” Louis reaches down with his right hand, gripping Harry’s hip. “Don’t. I just need a moment.”

Harry leans down, capturing Louis’ mouth is a soft kiss. He waits until he feels Louis relax around him before he starts moving. Louis slides his hand from Harry’s hip to his lower back as he wraps his other arm around him.

“Oh wow,” Louis mutters. He wants to touch himself, but that would mean that Harry would have to lift up and he doesn’t want that.

Their bodies move easily together. Louis isn’t even sure how. How is it possible that they fit against each other so well? As Harry trails his lips down Louis’ jaw to his neck, Louis feels the shift of his thrusts, arching up at the sensation.

“Oh fuck. Oh yeah.”

“You feel amazing,” Harry mutters. “So good around me, Baby.”

Louis finally pushes his hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around his cock. Harry lifts up just enough to make it easier for him. He smiles down at Louis.

“You’re beautiful,” he says.

“Harry…”

“You are.” Harry covers his mouth with his own before he can argue again. He reaches down, pushing Louis’ hand away so he can stroke his cock in time with each of his thursts.

“Please…” Louis lets his head fall back. “Oh fuck… Harry…”

“It’s okay.” Harry kisses his shoulder. “Let go.” He smiles at Louis’ whine.

“Oh my…” Louis gasps out as he reaches his release.

“That’s it, Baby.” He slows his movements, wanting to hold out just a few moments more. “Look at me.”

Louis opens his eyes to find Harry smiling at him. “You feel so good.”

“Mmmm… So do you.”

Louis reaches up, cupping Harry’s cheeks. “You make me feel so good.” He pulls Harry down into another kiss.

Harry slides a hand down, gripping Louis’ thigh as he reaches his own high. “Oh Baby.” He thrusts through his entire orgasm before collapsing on top of Louis, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Louis smiles as he runs his fingertips up and down Harry’s back. “Now I know what’s been missing all these years.”

Harry nuzzles his neck. “Lou… I’m… listen…”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry lifts up to look at Louis, smiling softly. “I love you, too.”

* * *

  
  
When Louis wakes up, he’s alone in bed. He hisses a little when he rolls over. Yet another feeling he’s never had before. He sits up, running a hand through his hair.

“Good morning,” Harry says as he walks into the room.

Louis looks at him and smiles. “Good morning.” 

Harry leans down and gives him a kiss. “How are you feeling?”

Louis smiles against his mouth. “A little sore, but I’m okay.”

“I forgot to warn you about that.”

“Does it happen all the time?” Louis hates himself for even asking, but he wants to know what to expect next time.

“No. Likely for the first few times. But after a few times it shouldn’t anymore.”

“Okay.” As he pulls back, he notices Harry holding a flower. “Harry…”

“What?” He holds the flower out to him. 

“It’s beautiful. Did you really go into the shop to get this?”

“No. I got it from my little garden out back.”

Louis grips Harry’s shirt, pulling him into another kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry kisses him again. “God, I wish I could climb back into bed with you.”

“Wish you could too, but you need to get to work I’m sure.”

“I do.” Harry stands up again. “Okay, stay in bed as long as you want. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Hoping I can get into my flat today to at least get a few things.”

“I hope so too. But feel free to raid my clothes.”

“I’ll look like a clown because you’re bigger than me.”

“You will not. Okay, I really need to go.” Harry leans back down to give Louis one more kiss. “I’ll call you later.”

“Bye.”

Louis lays back down, grabbing Harry’s pillow to curl up again. He can’t stop the smile that forms on his lips. After all these years, he finally knows who he is. For the first time ever, he can honestly say he’s in love. Is that even possible this soon? They had told each other they loved the other last night. But… 

“I love him.”

* * *

  
  
Louis walks into Rainbow Bloom, smiling at the sight of Harry talking with a customer. He gives the man a small wave.

“I’ll be right with you,” Harry says.

“Take your time.” Louis smiles wider as he moves over to look at the pre-made bouquets. It’s obvious how much Harry enjoys what he does. There’s so much love put into each and every part of these bouquets.

“Hey,” Harry says as he approaches a few minutes later.

Louis looks at him and smiles. “Hi back,” he says. “These are beautiful.”

“Thank you. I can’t take credit for all of them. Kacey’s been doing a lot of the bouquets lately.”

“Well, then amazing on both of you.”

“Thanks. I didn’t expect to see you. I figured you’d sleep in and just relax today.”

“Yeah, well Jack called me not too long after you left. He’s the owner of the building. Do you have a few minutes to talk? It’s nothing bad, so it can definitely wait.”

“If you give me twenty minutes, I can meet you for lunch.”

Louis nods. “Sounds good. Why don’t I head over to the cafe and grab us a table then?”

“Sounds good.” 

Louis can see that Harry wants to get closer to him. He smiles a little as he looks around. The only person in the shop right now is Kacey and Louis isn’t worried about her. He leans in, giving Harry a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Harry smiles. “I’ll be there soon.”

Louis looks up when he hears the bell on the door, smiling when he sees Harry walk in. The man spots him almost immediately. Harry walks through the small crowd and sits down across from Louis.

“Hi,” Harry says. 

“Hi back,” Louis says. “And before you argue, I’m buying lunch.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He shakes his head. “I guess I can let you do that.” He smiles.

It doesn’t take long for them to get their food. Louis settles in across from Harry again.

“So you said the owner of the building called you?” Harry asks.

Louis nods. “He did. Good news, I can get back into my flat. Bad news, I can’t stay. I have water damage in my flat. But because of the damage to some of the other flats, it’s unsafe to stay.”

“At least you’ll be able to get what you need.”

“Yeah, thankfully. Kinda need to finish my article.”

“You going to stay with Lottie then?”

“No. Because we don’t know the length that I’ll be out of my flat, it’s not a good idea. We’d kill each other.”

Harry laughs softly. “Doesn’t really surprise me. I mean, you’re more than welcome to stay with me. I just don’t know that we’re to that point yet? Not every day. But I certainly wouldn’t mind you being there.”

“I appreciate that. And I may stay a couple more days. But that leads me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Breaking up with me before it’s even official?”

Louis snorts. “Of course not. I don’t know if you remember, but I’ve been talking with a publishing company about doing a book.”

“Yeah, I do remember that.”

“Well… since I have this going on, I thought maybe I would get started on that. We’ve been talking again and have agreed on a plan of action of how to do it. I know this thing with us is still new and it’s bad timing for me to leave…”

“Hey, no.” Harry shakes his head. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’m sure we can talk occasionally when you’re away. This isn’t something you just came up with. I know you’ve been talking about doing this. I’m thrilled for you.”

“Yeah? So you won’t be mad?”

“I mean, I’ll be upset I can see you regularly. But this is what you do for a living. At some point, you would have been leaving again anyways.”

“That’s true.” Louis smiles.

“I have one request though.”

“Anything.”

“I get the first copy of your book.”

Louis’ smile widens. “You got it.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“I haven’t completely decided. But maybe you can help me out with that?”

“Of course. Tonight?”

“Sounds perfect. I’m going to head over to my flat after lunch to grab a few things and then…”

“Why don’t you wait? I’ll go with you after I get off work.”

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry follows Louis into his flat and looks around. He smiles when he sees all of the flowers he’s gotten him on the table in the living area. The fact that Louis still has all of them makes Harry’s heart skip. 

“I won’t be long,” Louis says.

“Take your time. Let me know I can grab anything.”

“If you want to go and just get my computer gathered together. Everything around it will be going too.”

“Okay.” Harry watches as Louis walks down the short hallway before he turns and makes his way to where Louis’ computer is sitting on the table with the flowers. He takes a seat on the sofa and smiles once again. 

Harry walks down to where Louis had gone a few minutes later. He leans against the door jamb as he watches Louis move from the closet to the bed.

“Need any help?” Harry asks.

Louis glances over. “No. I’m just about done. Just trying to figure out what I’m going to need for sure. Kinda just going with a bit of everything.”

“Probably your best bet.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to invade your flat with my junk.”

Harry laughs softly. “It’s fine. I have the room. Since you don’t know when you’ll be able to get back here, you need everything you could possibly need. Not to mention that you’ll need some things for where you’re going for this next project of yours.”

Louis smiles as he closes the lid of the luggage he just finished packing. “You’re right. I just don’t want it to cause issues. This thing just started. I don’t want you to get tired of me already.”

“Not sure that will happen. Get what you need, Lou. We’ll figure it out.” Harry walks over, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. He drops his lips to the side of Louis’ neck softly. “Bring your pillows too if you want.”

“Thank God. I loved your pillows, but these are familiar.” Louis turns his head, letting Harry kiss him. “Though, it was nice waking up to your smell.”

“Hmm…” Harry kisses him again, this time putting a little more into it. “Well, maybe I’ll just have to steal yours tonight.” He steps back before reaching over to grab the luggage that Louis is done with.

It doesn’t take them long to arrive at Harry’s flat. Harry flips the lights on as they walk inside. He watches as Louis sets what he has to the side. He bites down on his bottom lip hoping to stop himself from smiling. Louis’ staying here. Sure, it’s only going to be for a few days, but that’s still something.

“Since you’re letting me stay,” Louis says. “I’m getting us dinner tonight.”

“You don’t need to. I can…”

“I’m getting us dinner.” He walks over and kisses Harry’s cheek. “Don’t argue with me.”

“Fine.”

Louis smacks his stomach lightly. “You’ll survive. Chinese?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“And don’t change any of your routine because I’m here. Whatever you normally do after work, you better still do it.”

Harry laughs softly. “Okay. Then you won’t mind if I go grab a quick shower?”

“Nope. I will order dinner while you do. Anything you don’t like?”

“You ordering from Chen’s?”

“I am.”

“Then I’m good with anything from there.” 

* * *

  
  
Louis is closing the door from getting the food when he hears Harry walking back in. He glances back and smiles. “Perfect timing.” He walks to the kitchen, knowing Harry is right behind him. He smiles wider when Harry steps up behind him and kisses his cheek.

“What do you want to drink?” Harry asks.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Harry lets his hand slide over Louis’ lower back as he moves over to the fridge. Louis takes a shaky breath, closing his eyes. At this point, it doesn’t even surprise him how right this feels. It does still scare him, but it also answers so many questions.

“So tell me what you’re thinking for this project,” Harry says as they settle on the sofa.

“Well, I think I want to do like a multi-tour type thing. I’ve been looking at different places. I don’t want them to be exactly the same, but I don’t want them to be too far apart. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, absolutely. So where have you been looking?”

“Africa. I know I was there a few months ago. But it was different. For the first part, I think I want to do a Rhino tracking tour.”

“Really? That’s amazing. How many different tours do you want to do?”

“Three. I’m waiting to hear back from my travel agent on that one.”

“And the others?”

“Victoria Falls for sure. And I’d really love to go to South Africa. I’ll have to show you pictures of Victoria falls.” 

“I’d really like that.” Harry smiles. “If this does happen, when will you be leaving for the first part?”

“Wednesday.” Louis watches Harry carefully. “I know it’s soon.”

“Stop that. I knew you’d have to be leaving at some point.” Harry smiles. “I’ll miss you, but we’ll talk when we can. And I’ll see you when you get back. Will you be doing the trips all together?”

“No. I’ll come home after the first one. Along with working on the book, I’ll still some short articles for the trips. Still need to make money between now and then. So once I get back I’ll work on that and then figure out the next one. And hopefully be back in my flat by then too.”

“You always have here if you can’t.”

Louis smiles. “I’ll remember that. What about even if I can? Offer still open?”

“Anytime you want.” Harry sets his carton aside after finishing his rice.

“It’s mutual. If I’m ever able to get into my flat.” Louis lets out a soft breath. “Harry, I know you told me to take this at my speed or whatever. But I know what I want. Since you and I have started whatever this is, I have found myself. I mean… I admitted that I love you. I have never told anyone aside from my Mum and sisters that I love them.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah? Well, I meant it when I said it. It’s not something I say to just anyone either. You saying you want this to be more?”

“Yes. I still don’t want to rush things too much. I mean, I know I’m staying here right now. But I don’t think it should be anything more than that for now. Not all the time.”

“I get it. I’m with you. That being said…” Harry leans over and kisses Louis softly.

Louis smiles against Harry’s mouth before relaxing into the kiss. “You can do that whenever you want.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Harry looks over at Louis after they clean up their mess. Leaning against the counter, he takes a deep breath.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he says.

Louis smiles. “Me too.” He steps over, leaning up to give Harry a quick kiss. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry rests his hands on Louis’ hips. “I know it’s still kinda early, but I’m exhausted. I think I should head to bed.”

“Sleep is good. Should probably head there myself. Maybe then I can be up when you leave in the morning.”

Harry laughs softly. “You can sleep all day if you want.”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “Tempting. But no, I can’t do that.” 

Louis steps out of the bathroom after getting changed for bed. He smiles when he sees Harry walking out from the kitchen. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Harry laughs softly. “Fancy, indeed.” He grabs Louis’ arm when he makes a move toward the sofa. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “To bed…?”

“You’re going the wrong way.” Harry gestures toward his bedroom.

“Yeah?” He smiles a little when Harry nods. “Okay.” He allows the taller man to pull him into the bedroom. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about me being in here again. I know we just talked about not doing this all the time.”

“I know.” Harry pulls Louis against him. “Doesn’t mean we can’t share a bed. We don’t have to do anything else.”

Louis reaches up, resting his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “I think you’re amazing.” He kisses him softly.

“Right back at you.”

* * *

  
  
Harry sits at the table as he watches Louis go through his things to pack for the trip. He wonders if it’ll always be like this when Louis leaves. Of course, he’s sure that they won’t be living the way they currently are the entire time. He’s gotten used to Louis being here.

“How long is the trip?” Harry asks.

“Twelve days,” Louis answers. “I’ll be home before you know.”

Harry grins. “I know. It’s just going to be weird. I’ve gotten used to you being here.”

“I know. I’ve gotten used to being here.” Louis walks over to stand behind Harry’s chair. He wraps his arms loosely around his neck as he kisses his cheek. “This is the worst part about leaving. Gonna miss you.”

Harry turns his head and kisses Louis. “Gonna miss you too.” Reaching back, he curls his fingers into Louis’ hair and kisses him again.

“Also…” Louis smiles against Harry’s mouth when he pulls him back in for another kiss. “Harry…” He pulls back, moving back over to his bag. “You really didn’t need to take the morning off to drive me to the airport.”

“Nonsense. I’m not letting you leave without driving you. I want to be with you for as long as I can.” He slides his chair out and pulls Louis around. “Come ‘ere.” He smiles when Louis straddles his lap, settling down on him. He pulls him in for another soft kiss. “How are you feeling today?”

Before Louis can ask him what he means, Harry is sliding a hand over his butt. He smiles before kissing Harry again.

“I’m fine,” Louis answers between kisses. “In fact…” He pulls back to take a quick look at the time. “We have time.” He slides off Harry’s lap and pulls the man to stand.

Harry grins. “I like the way you think.”

The moment they’re in the bedroom, they’re both stripping out of their clothes. Harry grabs a condom and the lube from his nightstand before joining Louis on the bed. Louis pulls him down, kissing him as he reaches between them to stroke his cock.

“How do you want me?” Louis asks.

“Mmmm… my choice, huh?”

“Yes.”

Harry shifts and rolls onto the bed. “Then come here.” He watches as Louis moves over him. “Want you just like this.”

“Want it so bad.” He leans down and kisses Harry hard as he rocks against him. 

Harry doesn’t waste time getting Louis ready for him. They don’t have a lot of time, so he wants to make sure they both receive everything here. He slides a hand up Louis’ back before curling his fingers and dragging his nails lightly back down.

“You ready?” Harry asks softly.

“Please,” Louis answers. He pushes up, smiling shyly down at Harry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just… never seen it from this angle. Not like this.”

Harry nods. “It’s okay. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Louis blushes. “Keep telling me that and I may actually start believing you.”

“Good. I’ll make sure you do.” He reaches down, grasping his cock. “Lift up.”.

Louis does as he’s told. He meets Harry’s gaze as he sinks down on him. “Fuck…”

“You okay?” Harry asks. He rubs Louis’ thigh with his free hand. “Need me…”

“I’m fine. Just give me a sec.” He rests his hands on Harry’s chest as he sinks down on him completely. “Wow…”

Harry continues to rub Louis’ thighs as he waits for the man to make the next move. Of course, he’s sure they wouldn’t even need to move for him to come at this point. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Louis smiles as he leans down and gives Harry a quick kiss. “Perfect. Just needed to adjust. It feels so much different this way.”

As Louis starts moving, Harry curls his fingers against his thighs. “That’s it, Baby. You feel so good.” He slides his hands to Louis’s back as the man leans down once again.

Their mouths find each other easily, their bodies moving together as one. Harry keeps one arm around Louis’ back as he slides his hand up the smooth skin. Instead of moving back down his back, he slips his hand between them to grasp Louis’ cock to stroke in time.

“I never knew this could feel so right,” Louis mutters. “Harry…”

“I’ve got you.” He kisses Louis’ neck. “Always here for you.”

Louis moans as he turns his head to find Harry’s mouth again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

It doesn’t take long for them to reach their highs. Louis lifts up to let Harry slip out of him before he rolls off to the side.

“Well,” Louis says, “at least I know what I can look forward to when I get home again.”

Harry laughs loudly at that. “Oh my… you’re crazy.” He leans over and kisses him. “Now, you need to go grab another shower. We probably don’t have much time left before we have to leave.”

“I know.” Louis pulls Harry into another kiss. “You can come join me. Save us some time.”

“Hmmm… I like that idea.”

The drive to the airport is taken with a silence that Harry hates. He doesn’t know what to say though. Everything that comes to mind is way too sappy. He doesn’t want to make this harder than it already is. When Louis squeezes his hand, Harry looks over quickly.

“I wish I could say something that doesn’t sound sappy,” Louis says.

Harry laughs softly. “Was just thinking the same thing.”

“Oh good.” Louis looks over as Harry pulls up to the drop-off area, smiling when he sees Harry climbing out of the car.

Harry pulls Louis’ luggage from the car and setting them to the side as Louis approaches. “Call me when you get there,” he says.

“Of course,” Louis says. 

Harry shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to pull Louis into him. He doesn’t want to do anything Louis isn’t comfortable with. “Send me pictures when you can. And call me when you can.”

“Harry, I’m going to miss you too. I will call when I can. I will send you pictures when I can.” Louis steps forward. “Are you going to hug me goodbye or not?”

Harry smiles as he pulls his hands free. “Come here.” He pulls Louis into a tight hug.

“Don’t forget about me while I’m gone.”

Harry laughs. “Never.” He lets Louis pull back. “I should be telling you that.”

“Mmm… well, that’ll never happen.” Louis reaches up, taking Harry’s face between his hands as he leans in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Harry smiles, surprised at the gesture. “I love you too. You should get in there.”

“I know.” Louis pulls him in for another kiss. “I’ll call you when I get to my hotel.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Harry takes a step back, watching as Louis moves over to his luggage. “Have fun.”

“I will. You too.”

“I’ll try.”

Louis waves. “See you in two weeks.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Harry gives him a wave back. As he watches Louis disappear, he lets out a heavy breath. “Two weeks. I can make it for two weeks.”

* * *

Harry looks at the clock and lets out a heavy breath. He knows that Louis’ plane would be landing soon. He also knows he’d give anything to be the one picking him up. However, Louis was not having it. So now he has to wait even longer.

“If you look at the clock one more time, I’m going to break it,” Niall says. 

Harry wrinkles his nose. “I’m sorry,” he mutters. “I’m just excited to see him.”

“I know. But the more you look at the clock, the longer it will be. Try working for a bit. Time will move quicker.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Harry sighs. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I understand. You miss him. I get it.”

He nods as he leans against the back counter. “I do miss him.”

“Then it’s a good thing he’ll be home soon.” Niall smiles. “Can you move past this phase soon? Can we just skip to the phase where you come in here and tell me he’s annoying the shit out of you?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Well, I look forward to tomorrow then. When’s he coming?”

“His plane should be landing any minute. Lottie is picking him up. He wouldn’t let me. But he’ll be at my place when I get home. I haven’t heard any updates on his place so I don’t know if he has either. But I’m not too worried about that. I’m more worried about seeing him again.”

“Basically, he’s going to go shower and nap before you get home so you can stay up all night?”

Harry snorts. “You’re an idiot.”

“But seriously, I’m happy for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before. You make me sick, but I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

By the time the end of the day arrives, Harry is beyond ready to go home. He walks outside after they finish up for the day, making sure to lock the door. 

“If I don’t see you for work tomorrow, I’ll understand,” Niall says.

Harry laughs softly. “Yeah, okay. Have a good night, Niall.”

As he approaches his door, he can’t help but smile. In a matter of moments, he’s going to have the man of his dreams in his arms. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. He slips out of his shoes before walking to the living area where he finds Louis asleep on the sofa.

“Of course,” Harry says with a smile. He decides to use this time to grab a quick shower.

Ten minutes later he returns to the living area, to find Louis still asleep. He smiles as he walks over. “Enough sleeping,” he says softly. He leans down and kisses the side of Louis’ mouth. He pulls back just as quickly when Louis startles awake. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Louis laughs softly. “I’d hope not.” He wipes his eyes and smiles up at Harry. “Hi.”

“Hi back.” Harry laughs loudly when Louis pulls him down on top of him. “You’re here.”

Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck. “I’m here.”

Harry turns his head and kisses Louis softly. “Welcome home.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I want to thank you! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did.


End file.
